


Darling Everything's On Fire (Discontinued)

by GalixaCraze



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Therapy, This requires some audience participation, no actually relationships but probably a lot of implied stuff, possible happy ending? Depends, some chapters having triggering things but I put warnings in notes, takes place after the killing game, they'll talk to each other about stuff that happened in the game, this could kind of be looked at as a bunch of one-shots, you can request two characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 37,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalixaCraze/pseuds/GalixaCraze
Summary: As part of their contracts, everyone who participated in the 53rd killing game must go to therapy in order to recover from any trauma.It's finally time for them to speak to each other after not seeing one and other for months while recovering in the hospital.(Requests are closed.)





	1. Introduction To Therapy

Okay, so you may request two characters to speak to each other (Example: Saihara and Akamatsu)

Then you can choose what they discuss (Example: Saihara and Akamatsu talk about potential feelings they had towards each other in the simulation)

If you don't have a topic in mind, I will pick the topic for you, but you do need to choose the characters.

You cannot have more than two characters speak to each other at a time, and please keep in mind that the characters will be as 'in character' as possible. (So no, Ouma isn't an innocent bunny rabbit thirsty for Saihara)

Also, please remember that I am only a fanfiction writer without much experience in writing in general, I am not a professional. This could mean characters seem very OOC to you, but I will try my best.

And if you are offended by the way I write a particular character, please understand that I adore all the characters in Danganronpa even if only a little bit, and I apologize if I hurt your feelings by writing your favorite character in a not nice way.

You can also request two characters more than once, and they'll sort of pick up where they left off (but the topic can still be different) so if you want to see the same two continue a conversation, you can request that.

**(Requests are closed.)**


	2. Amami and Iruma: How We Died

"Are you sure it's wise to put these two together?"

"I don't believe they felt any negative feelings towards each other, it should be fine."

"If they're okay with it I suppose- Ah!" Iruma shoved the nurse out of the way and threw the door open, a huge smirk was playing on her lips. She wore a hospital robe, which she had partly opened in the front, allowing the entire world to see most of her chest.

Scars littered her neck from all the times she clawed at herself, feeling as if she couldn't breath because she was choking. Her hair was was dirty and matted from like of care, and dark circles could be seen clearly under her dull blue eyes.

When it came to self-care, Iruma wasn't the best, but she wasn't the worst either. There were many who were much worse than her. ~~ **At least she didn't starve herself unlike some people.**~~

Inside the room waiting for her was Amami. He was dressed in a hospital robe as well, but his was tied tightly. His hair was well kept and only light dark circles could be seen under his eyes. 

It made Iruma angry, seeing how well kept he was. He took care of himself much better than she did.

Of course he did, he died first after all. He was out of that hell quickly.

She sat down in the chair set up for her. The nurses closed the door.

They were suppose to do these one on one sessions with each other, as a way of helping each other to move on. 

"...Hello, Miu." He greeted in a soft tone, a frown on his face.

Iruma grinned brightly, just like she always did. "I see you've been taken good care of yourself. Pretty nice for someone who got clobbered in the back of the head."

"...How did you die?" He asked bluntly, ignoring how obvious he thought Iruma sounded.

She pouted a little. "That's fuckin' rude don't you think? Jeez, you could at least ask me how I'm doing. If you treat me like a lady I might be willing to let you grope a melon later if ya catch my drift." She laughed at her own comment.

But when she saw Amami's intense glare, she felt a familiar fear build up in her chest. "H-Hey I was only kidding...jeez..."

Amami sighed a little, looking down at his lap. "Sorry I...I've been having trouble having fun lately, or being happy at all...I just...everything's so fuzzy for me, I'd rather get straight to the point."

Iruma frowned, subconsciously she dug her nails into her thigh, as if trying to ground herself. "...It was Cockichi and Gonta...those fuckers ganged up on me in the virtual world I created..." She growled a little, looking down at her lap bitterly.

"I just wanted to escape...is that so wrong? At least I tried to kill the most irritating and dangerous fucker in our group. I wanted to kill the one nobody would miss. But of course he knew what I was planning...he always did..." Iruma found it hard to breath.

Amami stayed silent as he watched her try and work through whatever was going on in her head. Panic was seen in her eyes, and her breathing quickened.

"I see this evil grin whenever I shut my eyes...the last thing I saw was his face...that irritating face that just SCREAMED 'CHECKMATE'! THAT BASTARD RUINED EVERYTHING!" Iruma stood up and threw her chair at the wall. She stormed over to the wall and leaned against it.

"...It's just not fair...my inventions were going to change the world!" Iruma chuckled, covering her face with one hand. She removed it and smiled at Amami, tears built up in her eyes. "Not that it matters right? Because I'm not even an inventor...I have no skills! I don't even exist."

Amami bit his lip and spoke up. "At least you understand who you were," He snapped lightly. He wasn't angry at her specifically, truly. But he was angry in general. "I don't even know who I am or what I was suppose to be. Shirogane scrambled my brain more than anyone's. You know your past...I don't even get that...I'm just...Rantaro Amami, the guy from Danganronpa who died first. That's all I am to people." He hesitantly wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nobody cares about my likes or dislikes...what I'm feeling...what I want to be. All they care about is what my talent was, and the most messed up thing about it is...I have no idea. I don't know the answer to that question, and it doesn't even matter! I was bashed on the back of the head by a stupid shot put ball...what a dumb way to die." He shook his head and then held his face in his hands tiredly.

Iruma swallowed hard. "You were lucky," Amami looked at her in disbelief. "You died at the beginning. You have no idea how much worse things got after you and Kaeidiot died. I had to watch so many deaths, and see so many bodies...but you..." She looked at him in disgust. "You didn't have to deal with any of it, because you were the first to go."

"You make it sound like I asked to die first. You think I'M lucky? Out of everyone here I have the worst luck!" He hissed, standing up and pointing at her. "You only went through the killings ONCE! I got it TWICE! And the best part is, the more people like our characters, the more likely it is we'll be forced back inside! We are FOREVER BOUND BY CONTRACTS TO BE APART OF THIS SHITTY SERIES. Everyone may have been bored of this latest season, but Danganronpa certainly did not die, it'll be back and I'm sure that characters who spoke to people most will have to go back." Amami ranted in frustration.

Iruma smiled. "Well isn't that nice for you? You died at the beginning, nobody cares about you. Nobody ever cares about the ones who die first, they're forgotten, just like the boring survivors. That's how it is in Danganronpa right?"

"...Aren't you scared?" Amami asked in a shaky breath, he began to tremble. "You survived for a while...and I've seen the ratings, you were really loved..." 

"...Yeah I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified. I could be forced back in and have to go through this shit all over again..." Iruma scratched her neck. "But it's better than being forgotten by everyone I suppose. As long as they love me."

Amami and Iruma made eye contact.

"I guess that's just the difference between those who die first, and those who live much longer...one is meant to be forgotten...the other is remembered as a legend. Congratulations Miu...you get to be the legend...you get to exist." Amami turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Iruma swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the burning sensation in her eyes. She left the room a couple minutes later.

This wasn't as easy as she was hoping it'd be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys something I COMPLETELY forgot to mention was that you can request the same two people again and they'll sort of pick up where they left off in a way (but the topic can still be something different).


	3. Iruma and Gokuhara: Is It Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I'm not doing the requests in any particular order, I'm just picking at random, so I'm sorry if your request takes a bit to get too.
> 
> Also I know this one is much shorter, they're gonna very in length depending on how much inspiration I gain.

Gokuhara slowly stepped into the room. He wore a hospital robe, along with a green tie around his neck to feel more gentlemanly. His hair was messy and his face had some small scars all over it from scratching, to make sure there was no more bug bites.

Iruma was waiting inside for him, sitting in one of the chairs with one leg crossed over the other. "Aren't I popular today? All the boys want these tits." She smirked.

"Ah, Gonta no want Miu's chest...Gonta just want to talk...and apologize." He admitted sadly, looking down at the ground shamefully.

When she didn't respond, he continued. "Gonta shouldn't have listened to Kokichi. Gonta truly believed Kokichi had good intentions. Gonta didn't want to hurt friend...Gonta so sorry." Tears slid down his cheeks as he placed a hand over his heart, trying to be as sincere as he possibly could.

Iruma swallowed hard and took a deep breath, mostly just to make sure she still could. "It wasn't your fault Gonta...Cockichi is the one to blame. He caused everything to go wrong, you were just trying to protect everyone...even him. I understand that," She began to tremble.

"But what I don't understand is how you could choose HIS LIFE over MINE. I was planning a murder, it's true, but he did a lot worse in that game than I ever did. If you didn't want anyone to die you could've gone to find everyone and tell them what she was planning, and even if they didn't believe you they might at least be cautious and Cockichi could've logged out of the game! SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM KILL ME!?" She screamed, standing up and glaring down at him.

Gokuhara flinched when she screamed at him. "Gonta so sorry Miu...Gonta didn't want too...Gonta saw no other choice. Kokichi convinced Gonta to do it...but Gonta does feel bad. Gonta just wanted to help everyone, like true gentlemen." He sniffed, his tears dripped onto his lap.

"...I don't think I can talk about this anymore...it's just too hard..." Iruma admitted sadly, eyes burning.

Gokuhara held his face in his hands as he cried. Iruma stood up and headed for the door.

"I forgive you Gonta...because you weren't the villain...you don't have to blame yourself anyone, it's okay." Iruma told her head and smiled softly at him before heading out of the room.

It wasn't until a good 10 minutes later that Gokuhara finally left as well.


	4. Amami and Shirogane: What It Was Like For Us

It was clear to anyone who saw her that Shirogane didn't take care of herself. Her hair was matted and filthy, her skin was pale and her eyes had huge dark circles under them. Her breath was gross because she wouldn't brush her teeth and she was barely eating anymore, only eating when a nurse was in the room and even then she'd only ever eat half of her meal.

Her hospital gown was tied loosely on her, enough to stay on but not tight and secure. She stepped into the room and saw Amami waiting for her.

When he saw her, he glared in disgust. Truthfully he didn't want to see her, none of them did. But if she requested to speak to one of them then they had no choice but to cooperate.

"...Hey." She spoke softly and quietly, as if scared that she'd trigger Amami by accident by even speaking.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be planning another killing game?" He hissed.

Shirogane flinched a little. Her glasses had a crack in them. The nurses offered to replace them, but she wanted to keep them. "I wanted to apologize...for...well...you know." 

"Thanks for the apology, is that all?" He snapped.

She swallowed hard. "Not yet..." She walked over and sat down in the chair set up in front of him. "...How much do you remember of the 52nd killing game?"

"All of it," He snapped. "Everyone who died. Everyone who suffered. Everyone who had to deal with Danganronpa's bullshit."

Shirogane bit her lip. "I know you...you're probably really upset with me, and everyone else too...after all I played the mastermind...but...I remember the 52nd game as well and...I was hoping..."

Amami's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want me to forgive you? Because we were close in that other killing game? YOU WERE THE MASTERMIND! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" He shouted in anger.

"That wasn't me! Like you guys, I had memories implanted into my brain and it made me do terrible things! I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not you..." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Amami shook his head in disgust. "You are unbelievable. You make us go through all that and think we'll just forgive you? It's not that easy Shirogane. Don't you DARE try and justify your actions to me! Surely you can understand why I would be upset. You were..." He couldn't bring himself to say those words, so he used different ones. "You were so important to me...I cared about you so much...and yet..." He made a fist. 

Shirogane stayed silent as she cried.

"...You know what, I don't even know why you bothered talking to me. I just don't think you'll ever be able to understand where I'm coming from." Amami snapped, glaring at her.

Her eyes narrowed in mild anger as she cried. "...I was gonna say the same thing to you." Amami froze at those words as Shirogane stood up and made her way to the door.

She paused right before she grabbed the handle. "It wasn't me...I swear it." She left the room.

Amami stared down at his lap.

It was just so hard...in his head he saw this picture of Shirogane. She was smiling so sweetly at him and had the most adorable blush on her cheeks.

But then, he sees a cruel smirk on Shirogane's lips, and one of her eyes is glowing a bright red, just like Monokuma.

He's never hated and loved someone so much in his life.


	5. Ouma and Harukawa: Killing Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains implications of self-harm, read at your own risk.

Harukawa waited patiently in the room. Her hair was put up in one ponytail and was actually fairly clean. She didn't have dark circles either. But her nails were cracked and short, and she had cuts underneath them as well from picking her nails too much. Bandages were wrapped around her wrists and she wore her hospital robe, it was tied tightly.

She washed her hair and kept it clean and smooth, and she got plenty of rest...but... 

The guilt she felt inside was nearly unbearable. She felt guilt for so many things...too many things.

Which is why she was here today, about to talk to the person she hated most.

When he entered, she tried to hide the surprise on her face and was successful, but only barely.

Ouma's hair had grown out slightly and wasn't as bouncy, now it just rested on his shoulders. His skin was incredibly pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was skinnier than he was in the game. His robe was tied around him tightly but it was a little big on him. 

But none of this was that surprising to Harukawa, the only things that surprised her were that Ouma was wearing his checkered scarf around his neck, and...

He was in a wheelchair.

"Well well, if it isn't Make-roll, I didn't think I'd be seeing you at any point. Let me guess, you wanna try and get revenge? Me dying once wasn't enough for you?" He smirked cruelly and she felt her hands twitch.

She hated that smirk so much...but she needed to remain calm, she's not the Ultimate Assassin anymore.

"You're wearing your scarf." She commented.

"And you're flat as a board, why are we stating obvious things?" Ouma asked with an innocent smile.

Harukawa had to walk away and lean against the wall, to make some distance between them so she didn't try and kill him. 

"Out of everyone in that simulation, you're the one I couldn't understand even a little bit. You never made sense to me, not even when I saw your motive video." She explained calmly.

He sneered at her. "What do you want from me? An apology?"

"I want to try and understand you. I want you to tell me what was going on in your head...I want you to help me understand why you thought anything that you did was right." She snapped lightly, balling her hands into fists.

A shadow covered Ouma's eyes as he stared down at his lap. "Why should I?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Why should I explain anything to a killer like you? Why should you get to understand me?" He snapped.

She glared at him. "I'm not the Ultimate Assassin. Just like you are not a Supreme Leader."

"And if I tell you everything? What I was thinking and why I made the choices that I did? Is there any explanation I could give you that would make you not hate me?" He asked calmly.

Harukawa froze. She turned her gaze to the wall. She could still see Momota's corpse...

"...No. I don't think so. But I would like to have closure. I need to know everything that happened and you are going to tell me." She told him shortly.

"And if I don't?" He smirked.

She glared darkly. "Do you wanna die?"

He smiled brightly. "Sure why not? I already did once! Why not again?"

Harukawa flinched at that. "...Don't you feel anything? Any guilt over the things you did? How can you keep going when you know you hurt so many people?" She questioned in disbelief.

Ouma grinned at her, the same carefree grin he always had. "Why would I feel guilty? I was the only one doing anything to try and escape. You all twiddled your thumbs and were completely useless!" He chuckled a little.

"And then when I finally make the perfect plan to end the killing game, you all ruin it by figuring out what happened!" He added while laughing, but there was a look of bitterness in his eyes as he stared at Harukawa.

"I TRIED to get them to vote wrong, I wanted to protect Kaito. It was Shuichi who ruined your plan." She hissed.

Ouma nodded, glaring down at his lap. "Don't remind me...and to think I labeled him trustworthy. He's the reason everything went to hell." 

Harukawa was about to speak, but he spoke up again.

"That was a lie, I could never hate my beloved Shumai!" He grinned, but then his grin faded a little. "Or maybe that was the lie? Who knows..."

She knew. She already knew the truth...because she felt the same way.

They were so different...but it looks like even they could agree on something.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you." She spoke softly, feeling guilt build up in her chest once more.

Ouma frowned a little. "Don't do that."

"What?" She questioned in surprise.

He growled a little. "Don't act like you feel bad about it...don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it when you squeezed my neck, trying to squeeze the life out of me..." He glared at her in anger.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WEREN'T THE REAL MONSTER IN THERE!" He exclaimed in frustration.

Harukawa flinched a little. She hasn't seem him get this worked up since Gokuhara's trial...

"You've always hated me...it's because I was an assassin right? And you and your little group were against that. You don't like killing. That's not a lie, right?" She asked.

Ouma grinned brightly. "Who knows? Thing is, I gave you guys the truth before, remember when I told you Gonta was the culprit? You guys didn't care too much for that truth, even know truth is suppose to be absolute good right? You claimed to want the truth, but that's not really it right? You just want to hear what you want to hear, you don't care about the truth if it's a truth you don't like," He snapped. "So I'm done telling the truth, I'd rather stick to the lies I love so much."

"...You never once planned on giving me a straight answer did you?" She asked calmly.

"Not a chance," He smirked. "I don't speak honestly to killers, why would I bother? They say liars are horrible, but let's face it, you're below me in every way. Liars are much better than killers."

Harukawa couldn't bite her tongue this time. "Considering you're both, I think that puts me above you."

Ouma froze at that remark and then stared at her with a blank face. "You consider me a killer?"

"You murdered Gonta, Miu and Kaito, do you seriously think you AREN'T a killer? You were also an accomplice with Hoshi's murder by telling him who had his motive video." She snapped.

His face remained blank for a few seconds, but then he smiled. "What can I say? They were all only worth so much. Sometimes sacrifices have to made, but I doubt you could ever understand that. You don't have a place to say anything, Ms.Survivor." He snapped.

Harukawa didn't bother stopping him as he rolled out of the room slowly, his arms were weak, but he managed to push himself out.


	6. Ouma and Shinguji: Being Outcasts

Shinguji reapplied his lipstick and slipped his mask on over it. His hair was brushed to perfection and makeup covered his dark circles. He had to keep up the beautiful appearance for this beloved sister. He stepped into the room and saw Ouma waiting for him.

"Greetings, it has been quite some time." Shinguji told him calmly, sitting down in the chair set out for him.

Ouma grinned brightly. "Oh wow, if it isn't incest boy! I didn't think I'd be talking to you of all people, it's not like we knew each other in the game all that well."

"I suppose they think I may feel negative feelings towards you. After all, it was because of your clumsiness that my plan failed." Shinguji commented.

"Oh that's right!" Ouma snickered. "The moment I stepped on that floor board your plan was doomed! You must despise me."

Shinguji shook his head. "Not at all actually. Ever since I left the game, things have been...confusing. I still feel love for the woman who's supposedly my sister, but she doesn't exist anymore. I can't seem to work that out in my head...that she's really not there. Anyways, working through that has been difficult, I don't have time for anything else, so I don't have any resentment towards you."

Ouma's face went blank. "Didn't you feel awful?"

"Hm?" Shinguji looked at him with interest.

"You had these feelings and ideals inside of you that made everyone stay away from you. You were iced out, even if they tried not to be obvious about it." Ouma explained.

"And if I was? You were the exact same way. The only difference is that I'm not bothered in the slightest. It allowed me to act as a spectator, which is what I had desired when I was more interested in humanity." Shinguji told him calmly.

Ouma frowned. "You make it sound as if I was bothered by it! Why would I care what those losers thought of me?" He looked at his nails with disinterest. "I mean come on, they were all pathetic in the game, I was the only one who did anything productive...well, me and of course Ka-yay-day." He smiled a little.

"Interesting. You think Kaede was helpful but Shuichi was not?" Shinguji questioned.

At this, Ouma scowled in disgust. "Kaede tried to bring everyone together like a true leader. She put teamwork and friendship above everything else and even was ready to sacrifice herself to defeat the mastermind. You know what Shuichi did? He fucked with my perfect case and ruined it, so excuse me if I feel just the tiniest bit of resentment towards that pathetic excuse for an Ultimate Detective!" He hissed.

Shinguji stared at him silently, calm as ever.

Ouma grinned brightly. "Of course, that was a lie. Shuichi kept the majority alive every trial, so he's obviously not useless or a pathetic detective." 

"Do you ever get sick of your own antics?" Shinguji questioned, earning some chuckles.

"Do you ever get sick of applying lipstick like a weirdo?" He asked cheerfully.

Shinguji's eyes narrowed, "There is no need to get that personal." He snapped lightly.

"Why not? I mean look at you, you're just a freak who can't accept reality." Ouma smirked cruelly. 

"I could say the same to you. How else do you explain the scarf around your neck?" Shinguji questioned.

Ouma's face went blank. 

Taking a deep breath, Shinguji closed his eyes. "Forgive me. That was...harsh on my part. I think we should end this discussion before things get too personal. Good day." Shinguji stepped out of the room, leaving Ouma to his thoughts.

He had a lot to think about.


	7. Momota and Ouma: How Did The Trial Go?

Momota was dreading this.

At first he had been excited at the idea of the one on on therapy sessions, since he could request Saihara or Harukawa.

But the nurses were insisting and now even forcing him to see Ouma. They said that they had to talk about what happened in order to recover.

As if he'd be able to have a normal conversation with that guy...

Momota's hair was down, since he didn't bother styling it with gel. Dark bags could be seen under his eyes and his robe was a bit open, showing off his torso. 

He stepped into the room and winced when he saw Ouma in the wheelchair. "...Hey."

"Ah Kaito, you're finally here. Thanks for keeping me waiting," He pouted. "Can you believe they're making us talk like this? Like, what is there even to talk about?" Ouma questioned with disinterested.

Momota frowned. "A-About our plan...I..." He looked down shamefully.

"You did the right thing," Momota looked at him in shock and surprise. "Shuichi had figured it out already, Monokuma was going to vote for you no matter what. You saved them all from being executed, so I guess you did your part."

"...Really?" Momota asked in disbelief.

Ouma smiled innocently. "Well yeah, that was the goal right? Beat Monokuma and end the killing game. Sure we failed, but the worst scenario would be that everyone dies. Nice job dying before the execution finished by the way, very nice." He praised with a smirk on his lips.

Momota scoffed. "It's not like I planned it. Anyways uh, thanks I guess, for telling me that stuff. I know we never got along before...but I don't think we're as different as I thought we were. We had the same goal, just completely different ways of trying to get to it." He commented.

"No shit, I knew that from the start," Ouma rolled his eyes. "But really it's like, totally fine. Shuichi's the one who ruined it. Even Maki-roll was helpful to our plan by trying to take the fall for you."

Momota flinched at the mention of Harukawa, and Ouma smirked cruelly. "Aw, did I hit a nerve? Tell me, how did it feel having the last thing you saw be her tears?"

"Shut the hell up before I punch you out of that chair." Momota snapped.

Ouma pouted sadly at him. "Haven't you done enough to me? You already hit me once and then you killed me! What more could you want? Are you going to violate me too? Missed your chance Kaito, there's no love hotel here."

Momota glared at him in annoyance. "God you're always like this. The moment things get serious, you just have to hide behind a billion walls of lies and sarcasm."

"Yeah well..." Ouma looked down at his lap with dull eyes. "...That's just me."

A powerful silence filled the room.

Momota shifted uncomfortably and spoke up. "Hey uh, for what it's worth...I don't like...hate you or anything. Don't get me wrong, you're a lying sack of shit and I seriously can't stand you, and your way of doing things in the game were so messed up...but I also get that you did those things with good intentions in mind. So uh, yeah." He finished awkwardly.

Ouma snorted. "You're such an idiot, but that's nothing new," Momota went to yell at him but he continued. "Trusting a villain? What foolish behavior." He mumbled.

"You aren't a villain dude, that's what I'm saying. You're just a hero with a really messed up thinking process." Momota commented.

Ouma grinned at him. "A hero? Me? That's funny. But no, I'm not. Gonta was a hero...you were a hero..." His grin faded a little. "I'm not."

Momota knew by the way he said that that there wasn't any point in trying to change his mind, at least not right now.

He let it go, and their talking session was over.


	8. Gokuhara and Ouma: A Villain And A Hero

Ouma kept a blank face when Gokuhara entered. He's dreading this conversation.

"Hello Kokichi." He greeted softly, sitting down in front of him.

"Hey Gonta! I bet you're delighted to see me, aren't you?" He smirked. "You know, considering how much of an idiot you are, you were a wonderful pawn.

Gokuhara narrowed his eyes at Ouma. "Gonta just...wants to understand. Gonta is trying hard to understand...why Kokichi did what he did." Ouma rolled his eyes.

"Duh, to make the killing game more interesting. It was your time to go Gonta, you were becoming useless." Gokuhara shook his head.

"Gonta no can believe that is true. Gonta...still believes in Kokichi...even after everything that happened." He admitted sadly.

Ouma's eyes narrowed, he gripped his wheelchair tightly. "How many times do I have to say it? I was just using you Gonta! We weren't even friends! Villains don't have friends got it?" He snapped.

"Kokichi is not villain! Gonta don't believe Kokichi, because Kokichi is liar! Gonta think Kokichi is just scared." Gokuhara admitted with a frown.

"GOD WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? THIS IS JUST LIKE DURING THE TRIAL WHEN YOU COULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE HUMAN RACE!" Ouma shouted in anger.

Gokuhara teared up. "Gonta is just trying his best to get along with everyone..."

"You wanna know why I used you Gonta? Because you were easy to manipulate. You were an idiot and believed anyone about anything. So I used you and I had you kill Miu. Not like we could keep that bitch alive. The moment she thought about murder she became untrustworthy." He hissed.

He shook his head. "Gonta believe in Miu. Just like Gonta believe in Kokichi. Gonta believe we could've found a way." 

"Honestly I really don't care about your views on things Gonta. It's already over so who cares? What's done is done. The only reason I met with you to talk today is simple, I'm using you again. Once I've talked to enough people they'll let me leave the hospital, and I can return to D.I.C.E. That is my only motivation." He smiled innocently.

Gokuhara looked down at the floor as Ouma left the room, his head held high.


	9. Chabashira and Hoshi: Protecting Those We Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's implications of self-harm, read at your own risk.  
> TW: Suicide is mentioned.

Hoshi stumbled into the room tiredly. He had extremely dark bags under his eyes, in fact he's fairly confident he's the one who slept the least. He kept his hair short so that it was easy to manage and he was craving cigarettes. Of course he couldn't smoke, it would hurt his recovery, so he was screwed. 

Hopefully with enough luck, he'd be able to leave this place soon.

The first thing he saw was Chabashira. She had cut off her long hair, now it was short and uneven, barely touching her shoulders. Her skin was dirty and she had dark circles under her eyes. She wore the hospital gown tightly, but part of it had slid off and Hoshi could see her thigh, it was covered in bandages.

"Ryoma..." She spoke in a whisper, her voice was a little hoarse and her eyes were rather puffy and red. Hoshi could only assume she had been crying.

"...What's wrong? Do I look that pathetic to you?" He questioned, walking over and sitting down on the chair.

She shook her head. "It's not that it's just...I haven't seen any of you in a while and...it's all just been really difficult."

"You haven't talked to Himiko yet?" Hoshi asked curiously.

Chabashira bit her lip. "I just...I want to but...I don't even know where to start. They really changed us in that game...my head feels so scrambled...nothing makes sense anymore...I want to hate men, but I don't see a reason too?" Her eyes dulled a little. "What...was I fighting for so passionately? Why was I..." She placed a hand on her head.

"I get what you mean...back in the game I didn't feel anything...but now...I do feel things. I care about things, and I'm angry about other things...sometimes, as sick as it sounds, I miss who they turned me into." He admitted.

Chabashira giggled a little, a few tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I get what you mean...I miss how strong I felt...now I feel powerless. But..." Her hands balled into fists. "At least I...I protected Himiko, I did...right?" She sniffed, her eyes shut tightly as her tears dripped onto her lap.

Hoshi smiled a little, happy he could give her an honest answer. "She survived till the end, thanks to you. You saved her from being killed." He heard Chabashira give a sigh of relief.

"...You knew what was going to happen...didn't you?" Hoshi asked softly.

Chabashira wiped her tears away and smiled. "I had a bad feeling but, I didn't know for certain. I just felt weird about the whole thing, and I thought that maybe...maybe Himiko would finally like me if I did that for her...I still want her to like me...is that selfish? I want her to love me because I saved her life, how messed up is that?"

"It's not messed up at all. Not to me. You loved her and protected her no matter what..." Hoshi looked down at his hand. "I couldn't even do that much. My fictional loved ones were dead a long time ago...and even when I tried to save someone by giving Kirumi a way out...in the end I was still so useless. I should've offed myself from the start, maybe Rantaro wouldn't have died then." He snapped a little.

Chabashira shook her head fiercely and glared at him. "No. You can't say that about yourself! Man, woman, child, elder, everyone deserves to live. You did nothing wrong Ryoma, you tried to help in the only way you could, and what you did was noble in its own way."

"You've really changed Tenko...before you would've been calling me a degenerate." Hoshi commented.

She winced at that. "I know but...god it's all just so scrambled in my brain, I don't know what I feel anymore!" She covered her face with her hands as she cried. "I just woke up...and I find out everything about the game and about how we weren't who we thought we were and the worst part of it all is that I know my feelings for Himiko AREN'T EVEN REAL!" She exclaimed as she cried, removing her hands from her face to glare at Hoshi.

Hoshi shook his head with a frown. "I disagree. I know they can change a lot about all of us...but I don't think that means your feelings towards her were fake. I'm not going to pretend to be an expert on this stuff, but I remember the girlfriend I supposedly had...and I remember the love I felt for her, that love isn't gone just because she and I weren't real. Honestly Tenko, if you want my opinion? I think you need to talk to Himiko about all this."

"I can't...I'm too scared..." She sniffed.

Hoshi smiled a little. "Come on, where's that fire you use to have? I know it's in there somewhere, you just need to find it. Remember what you told Himiko before you died? You told her about emotions, and about how it's okay to feel them...sometimes I wish someone had said that to me..." His smile faded.

"Ryoma..." Chabashira looked at him with guilt.

"So talk to her, tell her about your feelings. You'll know if they're real when you see her face. You have no idea..." Hoshi closed his eyes, an image of his beloved in his mind.

Chabashira stared at him in silence for a moment, but then she wiped her tears away and made herself smile. "You're right. You're right Ryoma! I can't be afraid anymore! I gotta tackle this head on! No more useless tears or whining about being afraid. I'm gonna talk to Himiko and see what happens!" A new light formed in her eyes, and she balled her hands into fists.

Hoshi smiled at that. For the first time since he came in this room, he saw the Chabashira he knew from the game.

Was that a good thing? Maybe, maybe not.

But all he knows is that he likes Chabashira however she is.


	10. Shinguji and Chabashira: Killing Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to change the title of this book guys, any ideas?

Chabashira didn't even look at Shinguji when he entered the room. She kept her head down and stared at her lap.

It was...very nerve-wracking...being in the same room with the guy who murdered you.

"...If I try and apologize are you going to try and rip my head off?" Shinguji asked calmly.

Chabashira bit her lip. "...No."

"Then...I'm sorry." Shinguji told her sincerely.

"...I forgive you. I forgive you for killing Angie...I forgive you for killing me...and I forgive you for putting everyone through a class trial," Tears formed in her eyes and she glared at him. "But that you had the nerve...to try and kill Himiko, I don't forgive you for that and I NEVER will." She hissed in anger.

Shinguji didn't say anything to that, instead he just gave a small nod.

"Honestly? I don't even care that you killed Angie, as sick as it sounds." She admitted.

"Oh?" Shinguji questioned.

Chabashira swallowed hard. "It's awful...I KNOW it's awful...but I...I just...I can't be upset about her death, I can't." Her hands balled into fists.

"It's not surprising. She worshiped a male god, it isn't outrageous to believe you would dislike her for that. When she died, her religion died." He explained.

She looked down, a guilt growing in her chest. "Yeah...that's true..."

"Does it ease your pain slightly to know that the reason I went after you ladies was for a woman's sake? My beloved sister needed friends." He told her.

Chabashira sighed. "...No...not really..." She smiled a little and shook her head at him sadly. "Because it doesn't matter. You tried to hurt Himiko...I don't think I can move on from that, not yet. I'm sorry." She told him softly.

Shinguji nodded in acceptance and took his leave. He didn't expect her to forgive him, nor should she.

Maybe one day...just...not yet.


	11. Hoshi and Shirogane: On Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this chapter with a little more detail, what do you guys think? Do you notice a difference and if so do you like it?

Shirogane swallows hard as she enters the same bare room. The room made her uneasy, with its dim lighting and cameras in every corner. Just two chairs and a little bit of lighting was all they got, all they deserved.

All _she_ deserved.

Maybe she shouldn't be picky. Maybe she should be thankful to even have the chance to speak to any of them after what happened, but they were being unreasonable.

How many times would she have to explain that it wasn't her fault? How many times would she be forced to defend herself just so the person she was talking to wouldn't hit her?

Was this how it was going to be for the rest of her life?

Hoshi was waiting inside for her, already sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs. He was gripping the seat absentmindedly as he glanced up at her. She looked down at the floor quickly, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me, Ryoma. I'm trying to speak with as many of you guys as I can." Shirogane says as she sits down in the other seat. They're right in front of each other, but Hoshi's height makes Shirogane look down to meet his face, not that she minded.

"No problem. And before we start, I just wanted to say that...I don't blame you for what happened." He says.

Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open slightly. "...Really?" She asks in disbelief.

He nods shortly and glances at the wall before facing her again. "Like the rest of us, they messed with your brain right? I know you're bound by a contract too, that's why you were in the game in the first place."

"...It wasn't easy, going into the game knowing I would play the villain. I betrayed Rantaro, and everyone else too. And I do understand why they hate me but..." Her hands balled into fists. "Sometimes I feel angry, angry that they can't seem to understand. I wish they would realize that while I may have played the mastermind, it wasn't all my fault." She admitted, a lump grew in her throat but she swallowed it down. 

"Their hate feels unjustified to you." Hoshi says.

The moment he says those words, Shirogane nods her head fiercely and frowns. "Exactly! I just feel like there's only so much they can blame me for you know? I get things were really hard for them, but what about me? Nobody cares how the mastermind is feeling. Nobody cares about what I lost in the game, nobody cares about any of that because I was the mastermind and..." Shirogane sniffed a little as tears built up in her eyes. "Nobody cares about me at all...I don't mean anything to anyone, because I never had anyone."

Hoshi nods, understanding. "I know what you mean. I don't have anyone either. Even the fictional people who I supposedly had are gone now. I'm all alone, nobody to turn too. I don't even have a family anywhere, my folks passed away a couple years ago. I don't even remember them."

"...I guess we're both just on our own then," Shirogane smiles sadly and rubs at her eyes, causing a redness to form in the corners. "How depressing."

"We have each other," He spoke up suddenly, Shirogane's eyes widened. "Fact is, I do get it. And even if everyone else is against you Tsumugi...just know you've got a friend in me, alright?" 

Shirogane's mouth fell open a little, she began to tremble. "Thank you..." She spoke in a whisper. "Thank you!" Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise as Shirogane jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He felt his shoulder get wet as she rubbed her face on it.

He couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips. "Heh...don't worry about it, kid. I got your back."


	12. Chabashira and Akamatsu: Inspiration To Many

Akamatsu hated her hair.

It was long, clean, shiny and smooth. In so many ways it was the perfect hair, it was hair that screamed perfection.

She didn't want to be perfect. Not when everyone else was so broken. She didn't want to have a flawless face because she got her beauty sleep. She didn't want to smile when she woke up in the morning because she was feeling good.

What she wanted was to be normal. She wanted to break down into tears, develop unhealthy habits, have some sort of proof that this whole experience had been hard for her too, just like it was for everyone else.

Why can't she just fall apart? Why can't she be traumatized as well? She feels guilty and pathetic.

Because...why would she get to feel okay? Why should she get to wake up and feel like everything was okay?

Many would think that because of her execution she would feel awful. That maybe things around her neck made her flinch, or maybe she had nightmares reliving it. But...she didn't.

When it was happening, she doubts anyone realized how it wasn't actually that bad. The faster it got the less painful it was, because after a while her brain couldn't even comprehend it and she just blacked out.

It just wasn't fair. So many had to suffer, while she was already out and recovering in the hospital, being updated on what was happening to them.

A couple times she had tried to watch, because they did offer that. But she...she couldn't. She couldn't watch them slowly break apart. So instead she asked members of Team Danganronpa to fill her in on everything that happened.

When Akamatsu entered the room, Chabashira was waiting for her. She wasn't sitting in a chair though, she was pacing around the room with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Tenko," She greeted with a bright, sweet as sugar smile. "Its been so long. How are you?"

"Ah well...you know. Not good if I'm being honest but...I guess I could be worse." She admitted softly, giving Akamatsu a weak eye closed smile.

Akamatsu's eyes drifted to Chabashira's short hair. She looked...weird with short hair, but Akamatsu wouldn't say that out loud, that would be rude.

"You seem to be doing well." Chabashira commented rather shortly, looking Akamatsu up and down, a hint of envy in her eyes.

She flinched at that comment and absentmindedly rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "Well...yeah, I guess I am. B-But I'm not trying to rub it in your face or anything like that!" She says quickly, eyes widening.

Chabashira just smiles and looked down at the white floor. This room was so bare she could barely take it. Why not a splash of color? Maybe some gentle music...or even better lighting. "You don't have to defend yourself Kaede, I'm glad you're doing well. I just wish I could handle this all as well as you could. But...you've always been like that, right?" She asks softly.

This made Akamatsu paused, tilting her head a little as her eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Even back in the game, you were so upbeat and confident and determined. You guided everyone and kept us together. Even Kokichi wasn't so bad when you were there to help keep him in line! It wasn't until you were gone that everything spun out of control." Akamatsu saw Chabashira's eyes flash with pure terror, her pupils moved downwards and to the left, it was a subtle thing but Akamatsu caught it straight away.

She shook her head. "I disagree. Truthfully, I was a mess just like the rest of you. I broke down when nobody could see me, and if it hadn't been for Shuichi I don't... I don't think I could've gone on as long as I did." She says softly, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"I think you would've been fine Kaede. You were the best leader we could've asked for, you should be proud of what you did for us. I mean...you died trying to protect everyone." Chabashira told her with a smile.

Akamatsu swallowed down the guilt she felt when she thought of Ouma. _He_ was the Supreme Leader, not her.

And even though he was a pest...if they had just...listened to him from the start, let him do what he was made to do...maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this.

But she didn't say that, she couldn't say that, not when she knew how angry everyone was at him. She already knew the kind of responses she'd receive.

After all...she died so early, how could she possibly know anything about it? She had no right to even have an opinion on the matter.

"Kaede...you don't need to feel guilty for anything. Yes, we were sad when you died, it nearly brought us all to despair. But it was thanks to you that Shuichi managed to protect us. He kept the majority alive throughout the entire thing, all thanks to you. You have no idea what effect your death had on Shuichi. It was painful, but he really grew thanks to it." She told her gently, finally taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Akamatsu followed suit and sat down in the other. "What about Himiko? Do you have any idea how much effect you had on her with your passing? You changed her for the better and it's thanks to you that she's alive." She smiles.

But Chabashira isn't nearly as pleased as she is. Instead, Chabashira tears up. "But I left her all alone...because Angie died too. I wasn't there to protect her from those...degenerate males," She winced at those words, they just didn't sound right anymore. "She probably hates me."

Akamatsu leaned over and set her hand on Chabashira's shoulder, her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. "No. Himiko would never hate you Tenko, quite the opposite. She had so many regrets when you died and I'm sure she wants nothing more than to just talk with you and work it out. Don't talk bad about yourself," She glanced down at Chabashira's thighs that were showing slightly because the robe moved, revealing bandages. "You don't have to hate yourself anymore Tenko, I swear it." She spoke with determination in her eyes.

"...Thank you..." Chabashira sniffed, a few tears building up and sliding down her cheeks. She hugged Akamatsu tightly, it was hard for her to breath. "Thank you Kaede...for everything you did, and continue to do for us."

That familiar guilt formed in Akamatsu's chest as she smiled and hugged her friend back. "Not problem...it's..." Her eyes narrowed.

"It's what a true leader does."


	13. Shinguji and Yumeno: Chabashira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a sort of weird approach as to how I wanted to write Yumeno. I kind of like how I made her, so I'm sorry if you don't like it lol.

Many end up with survivors guilt when they're the last to remain. It was natural for survivors in Danganronpa, but Team Danganronpa liked this, because it was typical and easy to handle. They just gave you some pills and sent you on your way.

But...Yumeno didn't have survivors guilt, not at all. Was that selfish? Maybe.

If she did feel guilty, her surviving to the end would be pointless. Everyone gave up so much so she could live, it would be insulting to be upset about it.

They already kept her alive that whole time, how could she even think of having problems? She was perfectly fine.

She didn't lie awake at night feeling angry at everyone who died, ~~how dare they leave her alone like that~~ , not at all.

The fact is, as horrible as it sounds, she doesn't really...feel anything.

She doesn't hate herself, but she doesn't hate any of the others, not even Ouma.

Maybe she should. But...she just wasn't the hating type. And they were all kind to her at some point.

Ouma may be cruel, but she knows he's not heartless. He's the one who encouraged her to let out her tears after Yonaga and Chabashira died.

He always did seem to know what was best for them...even if they rarely listened.

Shinguji was waiting inside for her, he sat in one of the chairs and had his arms crossed, eyes closed calmly.

He did it...he murdered them. 

How could he do this to them?

"Welcome." He greeted.

Yumeno gently shut the door behind her and walked over to him.

"Before anything, I would like to take this chance to-" He started.

She slapped him in the face, and his head was forced to turn to the side.

His eyes were wide in disbelief, he slowly turned his head back to stare at her. She began to tremble.

"How could you?..." Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged herself. "Angie..." She sniffed.

Yumeno glared at him fiercely as her tears slid down her cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!? WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO YOU!?"

Shinguji stared down at the ground silently. He made no move to request help from any nurses.

He had...expected that, and it was justified.

"I was so lonely...even now, I..." Yumeno looked at the floor with wide eyes and felt her legs give out from under her. She pounded her fists against the floor, ignoring the pain her hands.

"I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!" She wailed, not even trying to contain her pain. 

After all...emotions were good, right?

Shinguji frowned behind his mask as he stared down at her. "I don't think I understand. You claim not to feel anything, but you are clearly upset and for good reason."

Yumeno lifted her head quickly to scowl at him, her tears staining her cheeks. "You couldn't ever understand...what it's like...to wake up one day and realized everything you've ever felt towards anyone was fake." She couldn't stop shaking.

"I don't even know what it feels like to be genuinely happy, because I forgot what it was like. All of the times I felt cheerful in that game...they weren't real...nothing is...I...I'm not real." She managed to choke out between her sobs. She covered her mouth with her hands.

She didn't wear her hat anymore, she couldn't stand the thing. Magic? What magic? There's no such thing as magic.

But a part of her brain is screaming at her, demanding her to believe in it, even if it's ridiculous. 

"I know how you feel better than you think. It's a difficult thing, trying to learn who we are now. I'm no longer the Ultimate Anthropologist, but part of me has this deep desire for it. They drilled these talents into our brains." He explained calmly.

Yumeno sniffed a little. "I don't care about the talents...I don't care about that...what I care about is how I felt about Angie! Those feelings...they're...they're not gone, but they don't feel right anymore. They don't feel like they're suppose to be there...like they're...fake."

Shinguji didn't reply, instead he watched as Yumeno picked herself up and sit down in the other chair. Her eyes had lost their shine, now they were dull and filled with pain.

"I felt so close to her...so at peace...and she believed that...that everyone could get along if they just...just believed in Atua and..." She spoke between hiccups. "I-I wanted her to be right, and see that everything would be okay...and then YOU took that away from her...from me...from all of us."

"What about Tenko?" Shinguji questioned.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust, leaving only a couple tears remaining in her eyes. "What about Tenko?"

"You've mentioned Angie quite a lot. I simply thought you'd have something to say about Tenko as well."

Yumeno growled a little. "Why does everyone care SO MUCH about how I feel about Tenko? What about Angie? Why does nobody care about her feelings? Why does everyone try and act like Angie doesn't exist!? This may be shocking and difficult to understand, but I was sort of falling in love with Angie, NOT Tenko, so EXCUSE ME for being a little more upset over her." She hissed in anger.

Shinguji hummed. "You've read some reviews for this season haven't you?"

"It's all I ever hear when my 'character' comes up! It's all about how much I clearly loved Tenko, and about how cute we were, and about how they wished we had gotten to confess our feelings. Angie was the one I cared about, NOT TENKO!" She shouted, hands balling into fists.

"...I'm sorry I had to take her away from you. I know what it's like to lose the one you love." Shinguji admitted, thinking about this fictional sister.

But...can he really lose her if she wasn't real in the first place?

Yumeno bit her lip hard, her eyes were red and puffy and filling up with more tears. She crossed her arms and looked over at a wall instead of Shinguji. "There's nothing you can say to make me forgive you so you can just go." She snapped quietly, her voice a little hoarse.

Shinguji took that as his cue to leave. He stood up and headed for the door, only to pause and speak.

"I'm aware you're upset. But try and remember, we are all struggling...it's okay to be angry and sad, just don't take it out on those who don't deserve it."

Yumeno didn't give him a reply, but even if she had, he didn't stay long enough to listen to it.


	14. Chabashira and Yumeno: I Love You

Chabashira knew she couldn't avoid it forever. It would've been wrong.

But still...it was just so...hard. She stood outside the room for a good five minutes before finally grabbing the handle and gently pushing the door open.

She was in here. Chabashira would finally get to see her again, after all this time.

When she entered the room, Yumeno sat in the chair with her arms crossed. She had her eyes closed and her eyebrows were furrowed.

Chabashira stared at her face, mouth falling open slightly.

_"You'll know if they're real when you see her face...you have no idea."_ He was right.

The love she had felt was there and it was strong. Nobody could tell her otherwise.

"Himiko." She spoke softly, a hint of her excitement and happiness in her voice.

At this, Yumeno opened her eyes and looked at Chabashira with a frown. She looked so exhausted, it hurt Chabashira's heart. "...Hey, Tenko."

Before she could stop herself, Chabashira ran forward and hugged Yumeno tightly, earning a grunt from her.

Yumeno didn't hug her back, and she pretended not to notice.

"It's so good to you again Himiko, I've missed you." She grinned brightly, feeling happier than she had in a while. She broke the hug and sat down.

"...Nyeh...thanks." Yumeno said awkwardly.

Chabashira pretended like that didn't hurt. She knew Yumeno wasn't going to say she missed her too, and she didn't need to.

She's fine. Really.

"I hear you uh, you managed to continue on with your head held high. I'm proud of you." Chabashira told her cheerfully, a light redness decorating her cheeks.

Yumeno swallowed hard. "Yeah well...you guys didn't give me much choice, leaving me behind like that." She said rather shortly.

Chabashira flinched slightly and had to work to keep a smile on her face. "Ahehe..."

"I know we're suppose to talk about our feelings Tenko. You feel certain things for me, I know that." She admitted with a frown.

Chabashira felt like her heart was going to fall into her stomach, so she cut Yumeno off. "I love you."

This made Yumeno's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It was one thing to know it...and another to hear her say it.

"I know you might not believe me, but I do Himiko. Those feelings aren't fake and they never were. But...there's something you need to know." Her hands balled into fists.

Tears built up in Chabashira's eyes as she spoke. "When Angie died...I...I wasn't sad, not even a little."

Yumeno's eyes slowly widened as Chabashira continued, looking down at her lap.

"I was happy. I remember smiling when we found her corpse. I thought 'finally she's gone' and continued to feel good, until I saw how upset you were about it. When I saw how broken you were, I was angry, angry at Angie for dying. Then I started feeling guilty. How could I feel good about a friend passing?" She sniffed.

"Angie is such a nice person, she's sweet, gentle, kind and always just wants everyone to be happy. She always had everyone's best interest at her, even if it wasn't obvious. But I couldn't stand her...and I hated myself for it..." She started hiccuping.

Yumeno was frozen, her mouth fell open a little as she stared at Chabashira with disbelief. Chabashira finally lifted her head to meet Yumeno's eyes, her tears slid down her face.

"Because I know...that you love her, and I HATED HER!" She cried, taking a second to try and calm herself even if only a little.

Yumeno was grinding her teeth together, her body trembling.

"When I saved you Himiko, I wanted so badly for you to love me, to forget Angie ever existed. I wanted you to myself, I still do. I was so obnoxious back in the game, and I didn't handle things well. But I think I've matured since then, and I've changed. And you don't have to love me, I'll still love you forever and try to protect you...anyways..." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away, reddening her eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this."

She watched as Yumeno's face twitched, and the way her hands balled into fists. She was angry, and rightfully so.

"Did you ever think about killing Angie yourself?" Yumeno questioned in a deep, angry breathe.

Chabashira's eyes widened. "No! I couldn't stand her, but I didn't...I mean, I wouldn't kill her because of it."

"You love me?" Yumeno asked.

She nodded confidently. "I do. More than anything in the world."

Yumeno looked her in the eyes. Her own eyes were a dull color, she looked so...so very tired.

"Then you can understand why I'm in love with Angie."

Chabashira's heart shattered.

"...I don't hate you Tenko, I don't...but I-I think I need some time away from you...just...I'm still trying to sort out everything in my head, and you aren't helping. What's real? What's fake? How am I suppose to feel? I can't answer these questions, not yet." She explained softly, looking at her own hand sadly. 

She felt like she was possessing a body, like she was just borrowing someone's corpse because hers is gone. She hates that feeling.

Chabashira slowly grinned at her, giving an eye closed smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. I totally get it. Everything's all scrambled up in my head too. I just had to tell you this because...the one thing that isn't screwed up...is my feelings for you." She looked at Yumeno with nothing but love in her eyes.

Yumeno hated that look.

"...If you ever want to talk to me again, that would be wonderful...but...if you don't...then you don't have too. Thanks for meeting with me today, Himiko." She smiled softly.

After a moment of silence, Yumeno slowly smiled too. "...No problem. Goodbye Tenko."

Chabashira headed out of the room with her head held high.

But the moment the door was shut, tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand to contain her cries. She left with a heavy heart and she hated it.

But if that meant Yumeno's heart could be light as a feather, she would take all of the weight for her.

It's the least she could do for the one she cares about the most.


	15. Akamatsu and Saihara: I Killed You

Saihara had always been weak, ever since he was small.

Or at least...he thinks he was. Now his memories are mixed up, some things fit perfectly, but then when they're combined with another memory nothing makes sense.

He was so insecure that he wore a hat to keep from looking people in the eye. But then there's this other part of his brain that says that information is wrong. 

Why was he so insecure? What made him feel that way? He didn't feel that insecure now, maybe only a little bit.

It felt like his brain was forcing him to be afraid of nothing.

His eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Every time he shuts his eyes he's tormented by memories of failing his friends.

So many times...so many times he had to watch them die...and he saw so many bodies.

It was unbearable.

He gripped the door handle tightly, trying to calm himself before he entered. He knew she was in there waiting for him, and he was terrified.

Slowly, he opened the door and took a step inside.

Akamatsu was sitting patiently in the chair, hands on her lap in a calm manner. When she saw him, she couldn't hide her emotions.

It started off as a pause of surprise, eyes slowly widening, tensing of the muscles. But then after a couple silent moments her eyes softened and shimmered, filling with tears in that moment. A red blush covered her cheeks as her lips made a huge, relieved smile. She covered her smile with her eyes as her tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "...Shuichi..."

His mouth fell open slightly, he wanted to speak so badly, but no words came out. His heart was pounding against his chest with emotion as he looked at the girl in front of him.

The girl who changed him.

He let out a breathy chuckle as he slowly began to smile. God, has she always been this beautiful? He forgot just how bright her eyes were, and sweet her smile was.

It was...the first time Saihara felt happy since he started recovery.

Saihara's not sure who moved first. Akamatsu was coming towards him, but he was definitely moving forward. His arms wrapped around her body and he held her as if she was dying in his arms. She gripped onto his robe tightly as she hiccuped lightly from crying. "I thought I'd never see you again..." She spoke in a whisper, as if something would take him away if she was too loud.

He sniffed a little, a few tears forming in his eyes. He smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in the scent of her hair. "I'm here...we're both here...we're o-okay." He spoke softly, voice cracking a little near the end.

For once, they both felt normal. There was no fear when they held onto each other like this. Akamatsu wasn't freaked out over the fact that she was both disgusted by and addicted to piano, Saihara didn't feel the need to be cautious of people's motives and body language...they didn't need to have talents.

They didn't need to be Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara. They could just be two people, hugging.

It was so comforting, they never wanted to break away, even though they knew they had too.

"We need to talk Shuichi..." She says as she reluctantly removes her arms from around him and backs away, sitting down in her chair again.

He took a seat as well and hesitantly looked her in the eyes. They were filled with so much happiness and hope, not a droplet of pain could be seen.

It almost made him jealous. 

"...I killed you." He says dully.

Akamatsu shakes her head. "No. Shuichi you kept everyone alive, you protected them. I wouldn't have wanted you to do anything different. It was either me or everyone, and that's okay. I'm okay." She reassured him sternly, placing a hand on his knee comfortingly.

"But I was wrong..." Saihara held up his hand and stared at it, he was trembling. "I was wrong, and you died. I was right, and so many others died...right, wrong, either way it didn't matter death still happened."

"Shuichi, you tried your best to save everyone and become friends with them. I know how close you are with Maki, Kaito, Himiko, Kiibo...everyone honestly. You worked together to defeat Danganronpa, you should be proud." She smiled.

Guilt crept up into Saihara's heart, he frowned a little. "...Not everyone."

Her eyes narrowed. "Shuichi-"

"I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say I shouldn't hate him, that I should just forgive him, that it doesn't matter now that we're all alive and well and that I need to get over myself WELL I'M SORRY IF IT'S JUST NOT THAT EASY!" He didn't even register that he was shouting. 

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING, YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" He shouted in frustration.

Akamatsu slapped him.

Saihara was shaking, eyes wide with disbelief. He slowly turned his head to look at Akamatsu, she was giving him a stern look, almost a glare.

"I didn't say anything Shuichi, there is no need to get angry, especially not at me," She hissed. "Do not shout at me because you are too much of a coward to face him yourself." She snapped.

Saihara flinched at that and looked down regretfully. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Akamatsu took a deep breath. She hated this new anger in her, she was moodier all the time now and it was awful. Why couldn't she be as happy as she was in the game? "Let's keep talking about the trial, no need to drag...him into this." Saihara nodded weakly.

"I just need to know what thing Shuichi..." She told him in a quiet voice, biting her lip a little.

He stayed quiet.

She closed her eyes. "...Do you hate Tsumugi?"

Saihara's eyes widened. His hands balled into fists. "Of course I do."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she caused everything!" He snapped.

She hummed a little. "Right, like those horrible motives." Saihara nodded in agreement.

"And those disgusting personalities we all had, along with those gross talents." He nodded again.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Man...I sure do wonder what it'd be like to go through that a second time."

Saihara froze in his seat.

That feeling of guilt appeared in his chest once more. He looked down at the floor. "...Oh..."

Akamatsu looked at him sadly. "Shuichi...don't blame Tsumugi, you know as well as I do that it's not her fault. You're looking for someone to blame because you're pissed at yourself for ever signing that contract." He flinched.

She sighed tiredly. "I can't make you do anything...but if you want my opinion...I think you need to talk to Kokichi and Tsumugi about all this..." He didn't respond as Akamatsu stood up and left the room. 

She wasn't expecting a response anyways.


	16. Amami and Akamatsu: A Difference Of Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I just got back from work and I'm very tired.

She already knew they were going to have a problem. She just didn't know how _much_ of a problem it was going to be.

Nobody had to tell her how their talk ended for her to know. It was obvious they didn't make up.

Looks like it's going to be up to her to fix things.

Amami stepped into the room looking exhausted, which wasn't surprising. Did any of them sleep?

"Hey." He greeted tiredly, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Tsumugi is innocent." She spoke quickly and calmly, not wanting to waste any time.

At this Amami scowled and rolled his eyes. "Not even here for 10 seconds and you're already jumping on me. Kaede you can believe whatever you want, if you want to think she's innocent that's your buisness."

She closed her eyes. "I just figured out of all people you would understand."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Why on earth would I understand this?" He snapped.

"...The game was unbearable, but you and Tsumugi have faced it twice." She said sadly.

He gripped his hands together in front of him and lowered his head to stare at the floor. "It's because we faced it twice that makes it so difficult. You don't know Akamatsu, you don't know Tsumugi like I do! You don't know how much we went through together!" He snapped in frustration. Angry tears built up in his eyes when he thought about Shirogane.

All the times he held her when they watched somebody get executed...all the nights she stayed over in his room because it was too frightening to be alone...and then when they joined together to believe in hope...

It had been so difficult, but Shirogane was there with him, and that made it better. 

But then she betrayed him, she went back inside that game and played mastermind, and then she murdered him, knowing full well who he was.

"You're right...I don't know, I wasn't there, how could I? But I do know that Tsumugi was changed just like we were. We're all innocent. How can you blame someone for a crime they committed as a different person?" She asked.

Amami scowled at her. "Tell you what Kaede. You go back in for another season with Shuichi and watch him play mastermind, tell me you feel then." He hissed and stood up, storming out. He slammed the door loudly, it made Akamatsu flinch a little.

She bit her lip and sat in the chair feeling awful about herself. She teared up and held her face in her hands.

...She just wanted them all to be friends again.


	17. Kii-boy and Momota: Ouma

Kiibo scratched his wrists against nervously, not stopping until he drew blood. He sighed in relief at the sight before wiping some of the sweat off his forehead.

He was real. He had a human body. He had emotions. He felt pain. 

Sometimes he forgot, and he had to double check.

Despite being a robot in the game, now that he was out in the real world he had is real body. His skin was pale white and his hair was fluffy and white, and he had bright blue eyes. He wore a hospital robe with the sleeves rolled up so he could see his arms.

His bloody arms. They were a sign he was alive.

When Kiibo stepped into the room, Momota was waiting inside. He was sitting in one of the chairs, his leg shaking as he gripped his hands together in thought.

He glanced at Kiibo and winced a little. "Shit man, you okay?" He asks, looking at his arms.

"Yes...sorry I just got a little upset before coming in here, don't worry about it." He spoke calmly as he sat down.

They shifted uncomfortably in the silence.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Momota asks.

Kiibo swallows hard at that and opens his mouth to talk, only to close it right after. He fidgets for a couple moments and finally speaks. "You and Kokichi teamed up in the end to beat Monokuma..."

"We did." He nods casually.

"...How could you help someone like him? He did nothing but cause everyone trouble and in the end his plan failed." Kiibo snapped.

Momota winced a little and then sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Look man, I know you guys can't stand him, and rightly so but...he's not as bad as he appears."

Kiibo's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're joking."

"Yeah he made some mistakes and I sure as hell don't agree with his way of doing things but he still did more than pretty much everyone else. He and Shuichi worked together and they didn't even know it." Kiibo swore he saw a smile form on Momota's lip.

"How so?" He questioned.

Momota hummed a little. "Shuichi kept everyone alive during the trials, thanks to that Kokichi had time to focus on his plan to stop the mastermind. Without Kokichi's help, you guys would've died in that last trial."

Kiibo glared at him. "How can you say that!? I can't believe that YOU of all people would take his side. He tried to kill EVERYONE!"

"He tried to kill the mastermind! You guys fucked it up!" Momota hissed.

His eyes widened. "I can't believe you're throwing that in our face." He shook his head in disgust.

"Well you know what that is what happened, and I know you guys are pissed but there is NO REASON TO BE TAKING ALL OF THIS OUT ON KOKICHI!" He snapped.

Kiibo felt a pang of guilt, and a small voice in his head (it's not an inner voice it's not an inner voice it's not an inner voice) was telling him that there was truth in Momota's words, and that's why he felt so angry.

But still, even so, Ouma made his life hell. Constantly teasing him and making fun of him, being the cause of so many murders, making the trials harder on them...

Why kind of Ultimate Supreme Leader is he?

Not a good one, that's for sure.

And yeah, maybe part of it was because Ouma was an easy target, he didn't fear Ouma like he feared Shirogane, so maybe it was easier to blame him for everything.

He didn't care if that was right or not.

"I think we're done here...I doubt we'll ever agree about this." Kiibo snapped lightly.

Momota nodded shortly. "That's probably true...see ya." He stormed out of the room and left Kiibo alone with his thoughts.


	18. Harukawa and Ouma: Justified

Harukawa didn't want to see him again. She had no interest in speaking with him, and she was certain he didn't either.

But the nurses were forcing their hands, claiming they had to try and work things out, no matter how many sessions it would take. 

So here they were, sitting in front of each other.

"How long are you going to where that scarf?" She asks calmly, a hint of judgement in her tone.

Ouma smiled innocently. "How long are you going to act like you're not a murderer?"

Harukawa glared at him. "I'm not the Ultimate Assassin, just like you are not the Supreme Leader."

His face went blank. "I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"You're Kokichi Ouma, that's all." She spoke calmly.

"I was crushed by the hydraulic press and died."

"You died in a fictional world and your body couldn't handle it."

"I lead a group called D.I.C.E."

"D.I.C.E isn't real."

Ouma's eyes widened in pure rage. "LIAR!" He hissed. Harukawa imagines if he had any kind of object he'd throw it at her. 

"You need to accept reality." She snapped.

"What about your precious little orphanage?" Ouma smirked.

Harukawa closed her eyes, trying to stay patient. "They aren't real."

"Your old friends?"

"All fake."

"Your talent?"

"I have no talent."

"You're okay with that?"

She scoffed. "No, I'm not. I wake up after escaping the killing game and find out everything I thought I knew was fake, how could I ever be okay?"

"Jeez Maki-roll, you really need to move on, I mean come on." Ouma spoke with disinterest.

Harukawa took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight, truly.

She just...wanted to work it out with him. She wanted them to come to an understanding, even if they could never be friends.

But he made it so difficult...she didn't know what to do.

"What do you want from me?" She asked finally, a little defeated.

Ouma's eyes widened in surprise, but it was gone in a flash. He smirked. "I want you to bow down to me and follow my every order, duh. Buttttttt if that's too extreme, how about a sincere, honest apology?"

Harukawa looked at him in disbelief. "An apology? I already apologized for trying to kill you!"

"I don't want an apology for that." He scoffed.

Her eyes narrowed, she felt genuinely confused. "Then what?"

A shadow covered his eyes, he gripped his wheelchair tightly. "I want you to apologize for not telling everyone what you truly were from the start. It's bad enough you were something as disgusting as a killer, but then you LIED about it and hid it from everyone. It's because of you that we couldn't watch the motive videos together! If we could just watch them all as a sort of screening party, then maybe Ryoma and Kirumi wouldn't have had to die, and then maybe the others wouldn't have had to die either. EVERYONE'S DEATHS ARE YOUR FAULT! HOW DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT!?"

Harukawa's mouth fell open slightly. She watched as the anger faded from Ouma's face instantly and replaced itself with a silly smile.

"Except that's a lie. Apologize for drinking the last bottle of panta!" He pouted. 

Her eyes softened a little, she looked at her lap. 'He's wrong...but he's right...' As much as she'd hate to admit it, Ouma...didn't do anything wrong until she started causing problems.

If she had just...let everyone into her lab, showed off who she truly was...would things have gone differently?

Would Hoshi and Tojo have been spared?

She had been selfish. She was too scared of the judgement, the hatred that would come with revealing who she really was.

Harukawa gasped a little, her eyes widened. "Of course."

"Huh?" Ouma tilted his head innocently.

"I finally understand, that's why you're so upset about all this, because my motive was selfish." She realized.

Ouma's face went blank, but Harukawa caught the way his grip on the wheelchair tightened. "Uh, what?" 

"Whether you like it or not, your brain has been wired to that of an Ultimate Supreme Leader, it's in your nature to do what you think is best for the people you're guiding. Kaede's actions were noble...and Shuichi's were not." Harukawa explained slowly, the pieces connecting in her brain.

He was finally starting to make sense in her head.

"Seriously? What are you even talking about?" He snapped shortly, his blank face never changing. 

She was on to him, and they both knew it.

"Because Shuichi wasn't willing to risk everything to end the killing game, but Kaede was!" Harukawa couldn't believe how much was making sense, she continued on before she could stop herself. "And that's why you hate me!..." She nearly gasped again. "But you don't hate Kaito! You don't judge on anything except for how noble somebodies actions are! And you didn't mind killing Miu because her motivations were selfish-"

Ouma punched her in the face, and Harukawa fell out of her chair.

Her jaw dropped and her hands trembled. She slowly turned her head to look at him. A shadow covered his eyes.

"Don't act like you know everything about me. You're just spewing random nonsense, hoping it makes sense so that you can desperately grasp onto something, something to make us not be enemies. I never did that get apology, and I don't even want it anymore. I'm so done with you." He spat in disgust, glaring down at her like she was so incredibly far beneath him.

Harukawa wanted to tell him to stop, to keep talking to her so they could work this out.

But by the time she finally got over the shock, he was already gone.


	19. Chabashira and Yonaga: Yumeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to the person that requested this XD I know you said you wanted the topic to be Yumeno, and it was for a little bit, but I got very into the conversation and it sort of changed to just talking about Yonaga lol

Yonaga was smiling.

Of course she was smiling, why wouldn't she smile? She's got Atua, paint, and a white room to herself, why wouldn't she be happy here?

Her hair is being kept up in a ponytail right now, and she was wearing her favorite yellow cardigan. Her hands were covered in paint and she was free to do whatever, what more could she want?

Those doctors keep saying weird things though. Her conversations with them make no sense.

_"My name is Angie Yonaga, and I worship Atua."_

_"Atua is not real."_

_"I am the Ultimate Artist."_

_"You are a work of fiction. Ultimate Talents don't exist."_

_"I'm happy."_

_"You aren't."_

Yonaga splattered more blue paint onto the wall with her hands, then she dipped them into cans of green paint instead.

Who are they to tell her she's fictional? Or that she's not happy?

_"You aren't eating."_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_"You aren't sleeping."_

_"I am, my eyes naturally have dark circles."_

_"You are wearing a hospital robe."_

_"I'm wearing my yellow cardigan, it has my art supplies."_

_"Your hair is matted and greasy."_

_"I take care of it I promise."_

_"You are lying."_

_"If you're going to tell me I'm wrong no matter what I say why don't you just kill me?"_

_"You are upset, you are depressed and denying reality."_

_"Atua will punish you in the afterlife."_

They're ridiculous. She's perfectly fine. No matter what she tells them they won't listen to her.

Her stomach rumbles, Atua tells her not to eat. He tells her to keep painting, because she is the Ultimate Artist and it's what she does best.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse came in. "Ms.Yonaga? It's time for your one on one therapy session. Ms.Chabashira is waiting." Yonaga smiled brightly at the nice lady.

"Nyahaha, I'll arrive in just a moment!" She splattered some more paint onto the wall before going to wash up.

The nurse looked at her with pity, Yonaga pretended not to notice.

~~~

Yonaga stepped into the room with a big smile on her face. She saw Chabashira sitting in one of the chairs nervously. "Nyahaha, good afternoon Tenko! I see you're doing well!" She said cheerfully.

"Are you making fun of me?" Chabashira snapped.

"Not at all! Atua wanted me to compliment you." She explained as she sat down.

Chabashira bit her lip. "I should've guess you'd be cheerful, you always are, even when you really shouldn't be."

Yonaga tilted her head. "You seem upset Tenko."

"Of course I'm upset, I'm talking to a psycho who believes in a fake religion. Atua isn't real Angie." Chabashira snapped, glaring at her.

"...Atua is real. No matter what anyone says. People may think I'm crazy, but I know he's real." She insisted, a small frown on her face.

Chabashira dug her nails into her thighs. "Fine whatever, religion freak. I'm just going to get to the point...do you love Himiko?"

Yonaga's eyes widened. "Himiko? Angie loves Atua."

"I-I know that...but...Angie, Himiko's in love with you. And I love her so...I want to protect her, which means I need to know if you will treat her right." Chabashira explained calmly.

"As long as Himiko loves Atua." She smiled.

Chabashira growled. "And if she doesn't?"

"I would still be her friend." Yonaga told her honestly.

"...You haven't changed at all. I still hate you," She hissed. "All you care about is Atua. You just want to run a fucking cult! That's what happened right? You tried to chain everybody down in the game, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY I COULDN'T HELP FEELING HAPPY THAT IT HAPPENED!" Chabashira shouted, making a fist.

Yonaga's eyes widened, her mouth fell open a little. "...I was only trying to help-"

"Maybe next time don't. All you did was make Himiko like you, and then you died on her, how could you do that Angie!?" She snapped.

"I didn't want to die-"

"But you did."

Yonaga's eyes dulled as she looked at the floor. "Sometimes I'm not sure what I should do." She admitted.

Chabashira paused her yelling and her eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"In stressful situations, I'm not good at thinking about things quickly. I'm not smart like Kokichi, or brave like Kaito, or strong like you, or sweet like Himiko. So I ask Atua for guidance, and he helps me..." She began to tremble, her lower lip wobbled.

"I can't hear Atua anymore...but I like to believe he's still with me, guiding me...it makes me feel less alone, it makes me feel less invisible. Thanks to Atua, I was finally able to take charge and help everyone..." Tears built up in Yonaga's eyes, much to Chabashira's shock.

Yonaga shut her eyes tightly, letting a couple slide down her cheeks. "I just wanted to see everyone smile again...so I will be happy, and hope that somehow, maybe, it will make others happy too. You can hate me...despise me...have a desire to kill me."

She opened her eyes, they sparkled with determination and tears of fear and sadness, but even so she smiled. "But I won't stop smiling and being happy, I won't stop believing in Atua, and I won't stop painting. I won't have regrets from the game, and I will try my best to not hurt Himiko, so you tell me Tenko, are you satisfied now?" She pointed at Chabashira in a judgmental way, it left Chabashira speechless.

Her mouth opened to speak, but she closed it right after. 

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "...I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yonaga spoke softly.

"...I'm sorry I insulted Atua."

"I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry I thought you didn't care."

"I don't mind."

"I'm sorry I thought of you as a villain."

"Don't be..."

Chabashira teared up a little, she swallowed hard. "And I'm sorry a part of me wanted to kill you when this session started."

Yonaga smile a little as she cried. "...It's alright... I would've wanted to kill me too." She admitted.

Before she knew what she was doing, Chabashira hugged Yonaga tightly, she was trembling as she cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry..."

"I want to die..."

"Me too..."

They left together with smiles on their faces. They may not be friends yet...

But they aren't enemies, and that's what matters most.


	20. Saihara and Shirogane: An Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, I'm going to have to ignore the request for Akamatsu and Shirogane to talk, you'll understand at the end of this.

Saihara had a bad feeling in his stomach, he felt sick.

He was suppose to talk with Shirogane...

Akamatsu said that she wasn't to blame, and maybe that was true.

But... he couldn't help being angry.

When he walked into the room and saw her waiting for him, he wanted to hit her, but he held back. 

"...Are you gonna yell at me too? Or hit me?" She asked softly.

"Will I get an execution if I do?" He snapped lightly, he couldn't help himself.

Shirogane bit her lip. "...Funny." She said sarcastically.

"So, before I start blaming you for everything, do you have any defense?" He sighed.

Her hands balled into fists. She knew that no matter what she said he wouldn't listen. "I wasn't in control, I was just like you guys. When Rantaro and I won the previous game by choosing hope, we were forced into another game because of our contracts. We're forever bound by those things for the rest of our lives." She spoke bitterly.

Saihara stayed silent.

"I didn't WANT to play mastermind, I'd never want to do that. They forced my hand Shuichi, I swear." She spoke desperately.

But her eyes widened at Saihara's far away look.

He wasn't even listening, he didn't care.

No matter what she said, he would never care.

"...Fine, thanks for giving me a chance." She snapped and stormed over to the door. "Oh and by the way, just so you know, I'm already hating myself as much as possible, I will do whatever I need to in order to make things right, I'm willing to do anything. I'm just so sick of everyone hating me...you guys don't want me?..." Shirogane's bottom lip wobbled.

"You won't have to see me anymore." She slammed the door shut as she left.

~~~The next morning: 10:46 a.m~~~

"Ms.Akamatsu, your session with Ms.Shirogane has been canceled." The nurse explained.

Akamatsu frowned. "What why?"

"There was a suicide attempt last night, she's okay now, but Ms.Shirogane needs time to recover, and we think it's best if she doesn't see anyone for a while." Akamatsu's eyes widened.

Her hands shook at the very thought of death. She didn't want to see anyone die anymore...

Anger built up in her chest. She knew Saihara was the last person Shirogane spoke to, it was on the schedule.

_'...How could you drive her to it?...Shuichi...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, nobody can request Shirogane, sorry about that.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll let you know when you can, until then please request other characters.


	21. Shinguji and Yonaga: Murder

Most would be afraid, having to speak with the person who murdered them.

But not Yonaga. She wasn't scared at all. There was no reason to kill anymore, he wouldn't do anything.

"Greetings, Angie." He spoke the moment she entered the room.

Yonaga smiled in delight. "Hello Kiyo! How are you?"

"I'm alright, about as good as I can be. I sense we're here to discuss...in game issues." He commented.

"Sure, is there something you need to get off your chest?" Yonaga tilted her head.

Shinguji sighed. "I just want to know if you're upset with me, because I killed you."

"Not at all!" He looked at her with interest.

Yonaga's smile turned a little sad. "I mean...I didn't want to die or anything, but if it had to be so it wasn't someone else, then it's okay. Fate chose for me to catch you setting up for that murder, and that's fine. We all did things in the game we aren't proud of, so you don't need to feel bad."

"That's something I wanted to speak you about. The thing is...your death? I don't feel bad at all." He admitted.

She froze. "Huh?"

"You were causing quite a bit of trouble for everyone, and part of me still thinks I did the right thing, for my belove- for my sister..." He explained.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

Shinguji blinked. "I don't feel anything towards you. Your death was pointless and just gave me more trouble. I don't feel bad for killing you."

They sat in a heavy silence for what felt like centuries.

Yonaga just smiled. "That's okay."

"It is?" He questioned.

"I don't want you to feel bad. I don't want anybody to feel bad anymore. So even if I don't mean anything to you," Yonaga stood up from her chair and walked around the room.

She waved her arms around happily. "Even if I only annoyed everyone, even if everyone forgets my existence in the end," Yonaga smiled softly as she placed a hand on Shinguji's cheek.

"I will care for all of you regardless, because you are my classmates, and I wouldn't want any other classmates." She told him sincerely.

Shinguji's eyes widened slightly, and then they softened. "We're all so messed up in the head."

"We are." Yonaga giggled and sat down in her chair, giving him an eye closed smile.

_'...I wonder...in another time and place...if I didn't have the pressure of my sister hanging over me...'_ Shinguji narrowed his eyes at Yonaga.

_'If I wasn't worried about following Atua's every order...'_ Yonaga's smile faded ever so slightly.

_'Is it possible we could've been friends?'_

Yonaga left the room to paint, and Shinguji left to read some books. 

Each of them had the desire to ask a question, a question without the pressure of siblings or gods, just a simple question between Angie Yonaga and Korekiyo Shinguji.

But they couldn't ask it, because it would be like accepting that they really are fictional, and they just weren't ready.

Not...yet.


	22. Akamatsu and Ouma: What A True Leader Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooow I completely forgot this was requested, hot damn.
> 
> Welp, doing it now-

Ouma rolled into the room, making eye contact with Akamatsu the moment he entered.

She smiled softly. "Hey Kokichi."

"It's Ka-yay-day!" Ouma grinned brightly. 

Even if she wanted to, Akamatsu couldn't contain her giggles at that. She hugged him. "I missed your silliness." She admitted.

Ouma froze in her hug, his face going blank. He didn't hug her back.

When she let him go, she gave him another sweet eye closed smile.

"...Did they tell you everything that happened in the game?" He found himself questioning, because if she knew then why the hell would she ever even smile at him-

"I know, and I don't care. You did your best, you were a leader the only way you knew how." Akamatsu assured him.

His eyes widened, he didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"Everyone's been giving you a hard time...and yeah, you were a pest, and I don't agree with everything you did..." Akamatsu took his hand in hers. "But what's important is why you did it right? You gave up everything, including your own life, just so rescue everyone who was left. You...you're the true leader..." Guilt appeared in her eyes.

Ouma yanked his hand out of hers. "Pfft, come on Kaede, please. Spare me the emotional chat mkay? As far as I'm concerned, there was an error in our creation. You were suppose to be the Ultimate Supreme Leader, not me." He told her seriously.

Akamatsu's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What are you saying? I'm the Ultimate Pianist!"

"Kaede, my entire group's thing is having fun and entertaining, just like an Ultimate Pianist would. You guided everyone and brought us together, you were a hero." He told her calmly.

"So were you." She snapped.

He sighed. "...I don't think I was...a hero is someone who everyone adores and looks to for guidance." Akamatsu shook her head.

"A hero is somebody who risks everything so that others may have it better. Your plan nearly worked Kokichi, you would've beaten the mastermind if-" Akamatsu paused and then just stopped speaking.

Ouma's eyes widened. "No, finish that, finish that sentence right there, I would've beaten the mastermind ifffff?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Kokichi." She said in a warning tone.

"You totally agree with me! Shuichi ruined the entire plan and you know it!" Ouma snapped.

"And what about Kaito? He ended the plan before a vote could be made." She pointed out.

Ouma scoffed. "Kaito did his part perfectly and he made the right call. Shuichi tried to turn it around last minute, but it was too sudden, Monokuma was gonna vote for Kaito anyways, he kept them alive."

"And so did Shuichi. He was trying just as hard as you to get everyone to live." She snapped.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT SHUICHI!?" Ouma shouted suddenly, slamming his fist down on his own thigh in frustration, Akamatsu's eyes widened.

Ouma froze, a shadow covering his eyes. "...I couldn't even feel it..." He spoke barely above a whisper. He began to tremble.

"...It'll be okay..." She told him gently, voice slightly shaky.

Ouma chuckled a little, and gave her a pathetic smile. "Of course it will be...I was lying anyways...of course I felt it, why wouldn't I? I have important Ultimate Supreme Leader buisness to deal with now, see you Ka-yay-day!" He said cheerfully, rolling himself out of the room before Akamatsu could stop him.

What could she possibly say to him to make things better?


	23. Interview Participants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted!

"An interview?" Akamatsu questioned in confusion.

The nurse smiled sweetly at her. "As part of the contract you have with Danganronpa, you and everyone else are expected to participate in interviews!"

"B-But that's insane! We're all still in recovery!" She snapped.

"And if the members choosing the participants deem you unfit for an interview then you'll be fine. They only need two people. Most likely it'll be Mr.Ouma or Mr.Saihara I'm sure, they're the two most popular characters." She said cheerfully.

Akamatsu scowled. "They're not characters..." She hissed in a whisper.

"Anyways, everyone who was selected as a possible participant has to meet in the group therapy room to speak with some people from Team Danganronpa, let's go." She told her calmly.

Hesitantly, Akamatsu got out of bed and followed the nurse.

She couldn't help feeling like she was walking to her death.

~~~

"Thank you for meet with us, my name is Katsuki, and this is Kaori and Madoka." The man introduced himself and the two women with him. They wore the Team Danganronpa badge on their cloths.

Sitting in front of them was Akamatsu, Saihara, Ouma, Yumeno, Chabashira, Tojo, Kiibo and Momota.

Akamatsu glanced at Ouma, and then at Saihara. They hadn't spoken to each other or even glanced at one and other once since they entered.

Despite slightly messy hair and dark circles under her eyes, Tojo looked perfectly fine. She sat up straight, hands on her lap. "What are we discussing?" She asked calmly.

"Since the season just ended, it's only natural interviewers would want to meet with you, the fans have a lot of questions about you and your actions. So we need to select two people and you guys were all chosen as participants, now we're here to decide which two will go." Katsuki explained calmly.

Yumeno shook her head. "No, I can't, I can't do a damn interview forget it." 

"You guys don't have a choice in the matter, you are all bound to contracts, you will do what we tell you." He snapped lightly.

"God that's all I ever hear about is those damn contracts, maybe I don't give a shit about your fucking contracts!" She snapped.

"Himiko..." Chabashira looked at her with concern.

Katsuki sighed. "The condition for breaking the contract is another killing game. You would be forced into the next killing game immedientally without giving your body time to recover from the previous one. This has caused many people to have permanent injuries or worse. So? What'll it be? An interview, or another game?"

Yumeno was trembling with anger, biting down on her tongue until it bled. 

"That's better. Now preferably we'd like a boy and girl, not two of the same...so I'm thinking...well, I wasn't going to, but I don't like you giving me lip. Ms.Yumeno you're going to participate in the interview."

Her eyes widened in horror, her mouth fell open a little.

Chabashira's eyes widened. "P-Please no!"

"Next time don't give me so much grief." He snapped.

"Wait please! I-I'll go! I'll do whatever you ask of me, just please leave her out of this! Wouldn't you rather have someone who will cooperate without complaints?" Chabashira asked quickly.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed. "She disrespected me and Team Danganronpa-"

"I know, she was out of line and I'm sure she's very sorry," Chabashira nodded in agreement, much to Yumeno's disbelief. "But please, I'm begging you sir, Himiko is so tired and not in a good state of mind. I swear I will do my best to make Team Danganronpa look good, just please let me go instead." She begged.

Akamatsu shook her head. "No! Tenko you shouldn't go, I should-"

"Stay out of it!" She hissed.

"Enough!" Katsuki barked, gaining their attention. He sighed tiredly. "Ms.Chabashira if you're that insistent on it...fine, you may take her place." She sighed in relief.

"But I expect perfect behavior," He snapped, she nodded quickly. "Now then, for the male participant..."

The boys tensed slightly, but then Momota sighed.

"I'll go willingly." 

"Kaito..." Saihara whispered sadly.

Kiibo shook his head. "No, it should be me."

"Stop, let's stop this before it even begins. I think it should be Mr.Ouma, he is the most popular character in this season after all." Katsuki commented.

Ouma's eyes widened slightly but he quickly covered it with a grin. "Of course I'm popular! Why wouldn't I be? Everyone loves a good villain character right? I keep people on their toes." He smirked.

"No way! If he goes everyone's gonna be a dick to him, I'll go!" Momota snapped.

Saihara bit his lip. "Since when do you care about Kokichi?"

"Let's not do this now guys." Kiibo snapped.

"Don't act like you're so innocent, audience surrogate." Ouma hissed in disgust.

Kiibo glared at him. "I wasn't the one who murdered people!"

"Shuichi let's not start this." Momota sighed.

"No! I want to hear what you think. You think he's innocent don't you!" Saihara snapped. 

Momota growled. "Would you just cool it? You act like he did everything wrong when you were the one who fucked up the plan!"

Saihara looked at him in disbelief. "I kept...EVERYONE ALIVE!" He shouted.

"You kept three alive, and that's including yourself. We would've been better off dead from the start." Ouma hissed.

"Don't you dare get in on this!" Saihara snapped, feeling all of the anger he's been hiding letting itself free when Ouma spoke.

"WORTHLESS DETECTIVE!"

"MONSTER!"

"EMO!"

"VILLAIN!"

Katsuki growled. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, slamming his clipboard down onto the floor in an almost childish manner. Kaori picked it up quickly.

The boys froze and stared at him, they had forgotten he was even there.

"Clearly those therapy sessions have been pointless so far," He snapped. "I suppose I have no choice but to have K1-B0 go, since I'm fairly certain the others are still so far gone they don't know which way is up. I want their amount of therapy sessions doubled." He hissed. 

The boys jaws dropped. "You can't do that!" Saihara snapped.

"I just did boy, and I can do a lot worse if you don't shut your mouth right now!" He snapped, making Saihara bit his lip.

Akamatsu teared up a little as she stared at the floor. How could they all turn out like this?...

What...What happened to them?

"Now that the two have been selected, you can all go back to your rooms. Schedule some people to come clean these two up, they're disgusting." Katsuki snapped, looking Chabashira and Kiibo up and down with disgust. Madoka nodded quickly and wrote down some things on her clipboard.

Everyone left the room together, and silently went into their rooms. Yumeno looked at Chabashira as she entered her room, a hint of guilt and anger in her chest.

_'Why do I even feel bad? I didn't ask her to take my place, and I sure as hell didn't ask her to practically bow down to that man after I snapped at him. Who does she think she is apologizing on my behalf?'_ Yumeno growled a little.

If Chabashira thought doing something like that would make Yumeno love her, she was dead wrong.


	24. So How Was Your Sex Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I insult everyone in this fandom. Enjoy *sips tea*

"Too much blush!" Chabashira winced as the makeup artist wiped her cheeks with a cloth and reapplied the blush.

"The eye liner's off." A cloth as shoved into her eyes and the makeup was rubbed off painfully.

Once it was reapplied, the woman in front of her smiled. "Perfect. I think she's ready to go! How is K1-B0?" 

"He's ready." A man spoke up, walking with Kiibo towards them. Chabashira and Kiibo frowned at each other.

He was wearing a sparkly white suit and his hair had been combed back, makeup hiding his lack of sleep. 

Chabashira was wearing a sexy white dress, it was extremely tight fitting and showed off her chest. Her hair had been cut to perfection, making it even and slightly curled.

"Alright you two, it's time to head out!" The woman squealed, she had dark brown hair reaching her waist and blue eyes. Her name was Mimi.

They headed into the car silently, neither had spoken a word the entire time.

Chabashira was dreading this more than anything, just getting ready had been hell, but at least Yumeno wouldn't have to do it so...

It was worth it.

~~~

"Okay you two, we're gonna count it down and go live, thousands of people have taken the time out of their day to watch us, we must make this good. We're just gonna ask you a few questions, be sure to smile." Konoko, the interviewer explained quickly. They sat on a couch. Konoko had short pink hair and wore a black suit.

They nodded and she smiled.

"3...2..." Chabashira and Kiibo threw some smiles on their faces.

"Hello Danganronpa fans, today I am here with non other than Tenko Chabashira and K1-B0 from this latest season! So we're going to ask some of the big questions, then we'll take some questions from the chat." Konoko explained, smiling at the camera.

Chabashira swallowed hard and prepared herself. She just had to smile and answer.

"First question. Tenko, everyone is dying to know about you and Himiko? Now that you're out of the game, I'm sure you had a tearful reunion? Care to give us details? Any relationship announcements." She giggled.

Everything suddenly became more difficult.

"Oh well you know...Um...I-I care about Himiko greatly, and yes there was some tears when I saw her, I couldn't help it...I love her." She smiled, a little nervously.

Konoko frowned. "Well sure, but how does Himiko feel? Does she love you?"

"...No, she doesn't," Chabashira admitted, a bad feeling in her gut at Konoko's wide eyes. "B-But I don't mind! She doesn't need too!"

"Are you saying that even after everything you've done for her she doesn't like you back? Why?" Konoko questioned.

Chabashira stuttered. "W-Well I don't know, sometimes you just don't feel that way."

"And you're positive there's nothing going on between you? The fans are just screaming for Tenmiko to become canon. At least give us all the details? Why doesn't she like you?" Konoko asked.

It was hard to breath. "Um...you know I think she just...it was a tough thing, getting out of the game, I think she's just going through some things, and then everything with Angie and stuff...it's just not a good time."

"Angie? Are you saying Himiko and Angie are involved?" Konoko asked in shock.

Her eyes widened. "W-Well no...but uhm, sort of...look the point is Himiko doesn't feel that way about me okay?"

"Right well, let's move on to the next question. K1-B0, I'd like to talk about the obvious romantic feelings between you and Kokichi." Konoko smiled.

Kiibo's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"I mean, we all know he and Shuichi are in love, but we're talking about before that. Is it true he teased you because he liked you? And while we're on the subject, do robots have dicks?" She giggled a little.

His eyes narrowed. "Okay no, that's ridiculous. Kokichi doesn't love Shuichi, He never loved me and I'm not answering that last question!" Chabashira's eyes widened, she didn't think Kiibo COULD get angry like this.

"The fans seem to disagree, there is a lot of evidence of Oumasai, but there's also plenty Kiibouma evidence too. We understand though, you aren't ready to share that with us, no big deal. Next question, there was a love hotel in the simulator. How was your guys' sex life?" She asked casually.

Kiibo and Chabashira choked on their saliva.

"Our what?" She asked in disbelief.

"Everyone wants to hear all about who hooked up with who." She explained.

"Nobody hooked up with anyone! They only put that hotel in their to get on our nerves." Chabashira snapped.

Konoko smiled. "Rumor has it Himiko and Angie went in together during the night, how does that make you feel?"

Chabashira's mouth fell open a little. Her hands balled into fists. "It's not true."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She hissed.

Konoko chuckled a little nervously. "Why don't we move on to questions from the fans?" She looked at the computer. "Many were hoping to see Kokichi or Himiko, why were you guys sent instead?"

"...Well, everyone's still recovering and we didn't feel Kokichi and Himiko were ready for an interview in their condition." Kiibo explained rather stiffly.

"Condition? Are they alright?" Konoko asked innocently.

Kiibo glared at her. "No, Kokichi's in a damn wheelchair thanks to that game."

"A wheelchair? My goodness that is serious. You know many claim he deserved it." She commented.

"None of us deserve to never walk again." Chabashira snapped.

Kiibo didn't say anything.

"I see...the fans seem to be quite upset with Himiko, after all she's being a selfish bitch isn't she? I mean she forces you to take her place and is so ungrateful, you do so much and she doesn't care." Konoko commented.

Chabashira glared at her. "That's not true at all. Okay so she's a little tired, I think that's fucking fair. And it's not like I was perfect, I was obnoxious and wouldn't leave her alone, and then she had to go through losing Angie, she had every right to be upset. And she didn't force me to do anything, everything I've ever done for her was because I wanted to, she doesn't owe me anything." She hissed in anger.

"That's nice, now I'd like to ask you some questions about Kokichi and Shuichi," She smiled brightly, as if Chabashira didn't even speak. "Do you agree that Kokichi didn't do anything wrong? I mean sure he made some mistakes, but it was all for a good reason. What's your opinion?"

Kiibo scowled. "Are you kidding me? He did so much wrong it's ridiculous. He makes me sick."

"But you still liked him." Konoko commented.

His eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"But he loves Shuichi."

"No he doesn't!" Chabashira snapped.

Konoko scoffed. "All evidence points to them being in love."

"What about when Shuichi said he'd always be alone? What about when Kokichi said he hated them all? What about the fact that right now they hate each other more than anyone else in the fucking world!?" She yelled in anger.

She blinked. "Yes but there's also that adorable moment when Kokichi's laying on top of him in Gonta's lab."

Kiibo and Chabashira face palmed.

"He wasn't laying on top of him, he was hovering over him to torment him." Kiibo snapped.

"Yeah and I would just like to say it's really fucking insulting of you to bring us out here and ask us questions that have nothing to do with us. If you want to know about Kokichi and Shuichi then you're gonna have to ask them." She snapped.

The chatting on the computer increased.

_Yumeno is such a bitch._

_I can't believe she'd treat Chabashira like that._

_Oumasai <3_

_Do robots have DICKS?_

_Omg Chabashira's hair though_

_Kii-boy have my babies!_

_Tenko do you still hate men?_

_Is it fun being in Danganronpa?_

_I bet Ouma and Saihara were in the love hotel together_

_What's this about Himiko and Angie? Hell not **#Tenmiko** am I right?_

_Fuck that ship, Oumeno for the win_

_Oumasai!_

_Kiibouma_

_Can we just talk about Ouma being in a wheelchair for a sec?_

_Chabashira's sexy as always, look at them titties_

_Perv. On that note, Tenko are all men still pervs?_

_Who do you like Kii-baby?_

_Hope_

_Despair!_

_Lol this chat is crazy_

_Look at them, they look ready to cry. What's wrong? My babies! T_T_

Chabashira was about to lose it, and so was Kiibo.

"I think we have a couple more minutes. Rumor has it that Tsumugi Shirogane tried to kill herself because of Shuichi Saihara, is this true?" Konoko asked.

"No! That is not fair. It wasn't Shuichi. Tsumugi's having a hard time adjusting is all." Chabashira explained shortly.

Kiibo bit his lip. "I can't believe she survived." He mumbled, Chabashira sneered and elbowed him in the side harshly.

"It sounds like there's some bad blood between you all. Would you mind giving us some details?" Konoko asked with a smile.

Chabashira's eyes widened, she couldn't take it anymore. "Yes. I do mind. I mind a lot actually. I mean my god we sit down and you dig into us as much as you possibly can, trying to figure out all our secrets and then you make up shit that's not even true! WE'RE SICK OF IT. WE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO-" She shouted.

"Tenko." Kiibo warned harshly, making her bite her tongue.

There was certain rules about what they could and couldn't say. She wasn't suppose to mention the contracts or about how she was forced to do this along with Kiibo.

"...I'm sorry if I offended you Tenko, that was not my intention. Just tell me this. Rumors state that there's a good chance Shuichi and Kokichi will have to go back inside, in another game after they recover. Can you tell us anything about that?" She asked gently.

Chabashira's eyes widened, Kiibo froze next to her. "I...I had no idea..."

"Really? It's in many magazines. They're already holding auditions for the next game, supposedly one of them will be the mastermind, and the other will be a survivor, just like last time." She smiled.

Chabashira wanted to cry. She knew the others would be watching this interview, this is how they were gonna find out they'd be going back in.

It's just not fair...

"Of course nothing has been confirmed yet, it's all just rumors. We're very excited for Danganronpa 54. Alright everyone, I believe we are out of time, thank you so much for checking out this interview. Tune in next time to learn how you can win from Kyoko Kirigiri merchandise." Konoko smiled, then the live stream ended.

"I can't believe this." Chabashira shook her head, tears had built up in her eyes,

Konoko looked delighted. "That was great you two, lots of drama just like we wanted! I have to go now, many calls to make. You two will be on the covers of magazines! So exciting." She squealed, walking away happily.

"...It'll be okay." Kiibo told her gently.

"How? For the rest of our lives...we'll be forced to live with the fear of going back in...we'll never get to live normally." She sniffed, Kiibo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

He took a deep breath. "...We'll get through this, we just gotta keep doing the therapy sessions..."

"...I'm so scared." She admitted sadly.

"...Me too." He nodded, a lump in his throat.

Some cameramen took their picture without them noticing, their hug would be the perfect cover photo for the magazines.


	25. Amami and Saihara: Love You For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally write the two requests that were given to me roughly 3-4 days ago

Saihara paced around the room. He couldn't sit down, every time he tried he couldn't stop shaking. 

The interview was...unbearable. When they all were watching it, it didn't take long for everyone to lose their shit. First Yumeno threw a chair and stormed out of the room, then Ouma ranting about how he'd never like any of them, then there was a huge fight about whether or not Shirogane deserved to live...

And then there was the part that made Saihara puke.

Akamatsu tried her best to comfort him, but he didn't want to hear any of it.

He was...going back?

He and Ouma would be forced back?

No...

NO-

Amami entered. "Shuichi?" Saihara snapped his head up to look at Amami with wide eyes as he entered.

Hesitantly, he sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Saihara. "...Its gonna be okay." He started.

"Don't bother." Saihara spoke hoarsely. He didn't get any sleep last night, he was too busy having a breakdown. The circles under his eyes got worse.

Amami placed his hand on Saihara's shoulder firmly. "Shuichi, I've gone through the exact fear you're feeling right now. You will get through it. Besides nothing has been decided yet." 

"The odds aren't exactly in my favor Rantaro," He snapped. "I don't have any major injuries, I was a survivor, and apparently my character is extremely popular."

"Shuichi, it is just a simulation." She told him calmly.

Tears filled his eyes. "That doesn't make it any better!" He exclaimed. "I-I won't know the truth until I wake up! And what if I become the mastermind? I'll be just like Tsumugi!"

Amami bit his lip, a hint of guilt in his chest. "You can't control that...you just have to hope you won't be." It sounded so simple...

So why couldn't he say that to Shirogane?

"Why do you tell me that but not Tsumugi?" He questioned. Amami dreaded that question.

He sighed a little. "...Honestly? I guess I was just closer to Tsumugi than I was to you," He admitted. "I can't bare to see her as a villain when we use to be so close...Shuichi, she was...we made promises in that simulation and I meant them." Amami shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't look at Saihara while he spoke.

"How can I mean them now though? I look at her and I don't see the girl I knew. I see this psycho who trapped us all in that simulation. Do you have any idea how hard that is?" He questioned sadly.

Saihara bit his lip. "...Kaede's different now. She and I...don't get along like we use too. She's different then she was in the game, she's more serious. I don't feel the same way I did before, but she's still my friend. Maybe you should stop trying to look at Tsumugi as who she was before...and look at her as who she is now. She's not the girl you knew, but she's also not the mastermind anymore."

Amami tensed up. "So just accept it? Leave the old versions of her behind? Try and accept this new one?"

"...Wouldn't you want her to do the same?" He asked hesitantly.

He began to tremble. "I need to see her."

"Go then, really." Saihara smiled softly.

"Shuichi-" He started as he stood up.

"You should hurry, I'm sure she's lonely." Saihara told him, looking down at his lap with a sad smile.

Amami opened his mouth to speak, but instead closed it and headed out.

When he left the room, Saihara let out a shaky breath. His fear hadn't gone down in the slightest, it only increased.

If he went back in...he...he'd have to forget who he was now...just like how he forget who he use to be before this...

How many times would they lose themselves? How long would they be stuck in this loop? 

How do you make the loop end?

Saihara was trembling. 

He can't take this anymore.


	26. Akamatsu and Momota: Expired Energy Drinks

When Akamatsu entered the room, Momota was drinking a cup of something.

"Want some?" He asked tiredly.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting down.

He shrugged. "Some sort of energy drink that expired a month ago. Want a cup?"

Akamatsu blinked. "...Sure what the hell?" He poured her a cup and she took a huge gulp of it.

"That interview fucking sucked." He commented.

She snorted. "No kidding. I tried to comfort Shuichi but he wouldn't listen to anyone. Did you talk to Kokichi?"

Momota sighed. "Tried too, he was the same though. He slammed the door in my face."

"Those two...I can't even imagine what they're going through, knowing that they're most likely gonna go back in." Akamatsu shuttered a little.

"Maybe if they'd fucking talk about it they'd feel better, but they can't even stand looking at each other." He grunted.

Akamatsu nodded. "Tell me about it. Shuichi won't listen to reason."

"Never thought I'd hear you bad mouthing Shuichi." Momota smirked.

She shrugged. "Things change. Never thought I'd see you siding with Kokichi." She smiled a little.

"Yeah well...I guess part of me feels guilty...for not finding another way. I could've said no to his plan, at least then he would still be able to walk. But I couldn't, his plan was our best shot, I had to take it. I don't get Kiibo though, why the hell did he wait so long to strike back!? It's like he was waiting for more of us to die." Momota ranted.

"That was the work of the outside world. He was only able to attack when he finally lost that damn antenna." Akamatsu snapped.

Momota downed his drink and then poured himself another cup. "Kaede...if you had the option to do it all again, or never have done it and never knew any of us, what would you pick?"

Akamatsu's eyes widened. Slowly, she began to smile. "...I'd have to say never do it. Because it brought all of you so much pain, I could never put you guys through that again for my own selfish desires."

"...You know Kaede, sometimes I think you should've been the Ultimate Supreme Leader." Momota chuckled lightly.

"Yeah but you know...Kokichi went farther than I ever did. To crush yourself while being poisoned and trying to set up such a giant plan to end the game while having everybody out to get you? I don't think I could ever do that. He chose you guys over his own desires, and he went so far with it...I'm honestly amazed." She smiled.

Momota nodded with a smile. "That's kind of how I see it. I just wish the others wouldn't look at him like he's the worst person in the entire world."

"...I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Shuichi and the others are never going to like him until he apologizes." Akamatsu told him.

"Pfft, as if that guy even knows the word 'sorry'. He's not gonna apologize for anything, he thinks we're all in the wrong." Momota sighed.

Akamatsu bit her lip. "I'm sure if he and Shuichi just talked things out, then maybe..." She trailed off.

They clinked their cups together and downed their drinks.

"Yeah well...I'll believe it when I see it. Thanks for talking to me Kaede. I'm gonna try and talk to Shuichi and Kokichi again, see if they'll come out of their rooms." Akamatsu nodded as Momota stood up and left the room.

Akamatsu leaned back in the seat in thought. What could she do to bring everyone closer?...


	27. Don't You Love Magazines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give you guys a little bonus chapter since I'm out of requests.
> 
> Brace yourselves.

"...Kaede, not to be rude, but where are we going?" Saihara questioned as Akamatsu dragged him by his hand excitedly. They were heading to the group therapy room.

She grinned brightly at him. "I got permission from the nurses to do this. I thought it'd be fun for us all to just hang out together! The only person who couldn't show up was Tsumugi because she's recovering, oh and Amami couldn't show either, said he had something really important to do." She explained as they walked.

Saihara slowed his walking, but didn't stop entirely. A bad feeling filled his gut. "...Kaede, I know what you're trying to do, I don't think it's going to work."

"All I'm trying to do is bring everyone together! Come on Shuichi just try, for me?" She begged.

His eyes dulled a little when he realized she didn't effect him in the way she use too. Before, he would've done what she wanted immedientally and would be happy about it, his heart would beat out of his chest at the sight of her smile...

But now...now it's different.

"...Okay..." He managed to speak just above a whisper, trying to keep his voice from cracking despite the lump in his throat.

Akamatsu's eyes sparkled, she grinned brightly and hugged him. "Thank you! Let's go!"

She had no idea how much that hug hurt him, because it wasn't warm and gentle and made his heart fluttered.

It was just...a hug.

~~~

They entered the group therapy room, nearly everyone was seated and staring at each other in an awkward silence, they turned their heads to look at Saihara and Akamatsu.

"Looks like everyone's here! Fun!" Akamatsu said cheerfully, nobody seemed to share her enthusiasm.

"...So...that interview sucked." She commented.

The others looked at her with disgust for even mentioning it.

She and Saihara awkwardly sat down. Akamatsu began to sweat as she looked at the other. Then she looked at Hoshi. "So um...you drowned...what's that like?" She tried.

Everyone stared in pure disbelief, Harukawa was face palming.

"Gee Ka-yay-day do you plan on asking everyone what their death was like?" Ouma asked cheerfully, a huge sarcastic smile on his face.

"Hey at least she's trying to make conversation." Saihara snapped suddenly.

Ouma's eyes widened slightly, then his smile turned to genuine amusement. "Oh this should be fun, you're talking to me, this'll end well!"

"And people actually ship them." Momota scoffed.

"Speaking of all that, I AM SO PISSED AT YOU!" Yumeno shouted at Chabashira, who's eyes widened.

She shifted nervously. "W-What?"

"How DARE you imply there's something between Angie and I, who the hell gave you the right to do that!?" She snapped.

"W-What did you want me to do!? It was that or lie and claim you love me!" Chabashira snapped.

Yumeno scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away from her. "Can you even go two seconds without bringing up your feelings about me? It's getting real fucking annoying."

Tears filled Chabashira's eyes, her bottom lip wobbled. "I...AM TRYING MY BEST. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY HIMIKO!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED OUT OF MY BUSINESS! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO ANYTHING FOR ME! MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME BE KILLED BY KIYO!" She shouted.

The tears slid down her cheeks. "I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!"

Yumeno laughed loudly. "OH YEAH BECAUSE I NEED SO MUCH PROTECTION. HOW DUMB ARE YOU TENKO!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME!"

"Yeah your life is real tragic Ms.Survivor." Ouma spoke up suddenly, looking at his hand with disinterest.

Saihara shook his head in disgust. "Shut up Kokichi, just shut up." He hissed.

"Oh right I forgot, I'm like totally in love with you so I'll just listen to you from now on, since apparently that's how our relationship works right? You're the only one who can keep me in line? That's what everybody thinks." Ouma smiled bitterly.

"GOD YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO BE AROUND! THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Saihara shouted.

Momota winced a little. "Shuichi..."

Ouma snorted. "You think I care? You really think I give a shit if people like me? Why would I care what any of you think? Most of your are cold blooded killers anyways." Nearly everyone flinched at that.

"And what about you!?" Kiibo shouted suddenly, making everyone look at him in surprise. "You act like you didn't kill anyone, when in reality you're as bad as the mastermind!" 

"GUYS STOP IT!" Akamatsu shouted in frustration, but they ignored her.

Gokuhara teared up a little. "Gonta just want friends to get along..."

"Nyahaha, come on now everyone, let's just take some deep breaths." Yonaga smiled.

Harukawa bit her lip. "Sure, what do you have to be upset about? Everybody loves you. You aren't hated or feared, you have everything." 

Yonaga froze, her smile faded. A shadow covered her eyes as she began to tremble.

"...I'm starting to think this is impossible, Kaede." Tojo said calmly.

Shinguji nodded. "Agreed. It appears we'll never be able to get along."

Akamatsu opened her mouth to speak, the words 'No that's wrong' were on the tip of her tongue, but the idea of actually saying them made her feel gross.

"...I shouldn't have even bothered. They're right, I just don't think you and I will ever be able to work this out." Saihara snapped, glaring at Ouma.

Ouma chuckled a little at that. "Oh wow...that's hilarious. You know what your problem is Shuichi? No matter what anybody says you refuse to even acknowledge the idea that everything that went wrong was your fault." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY FAULT!? I DIDN'T HARM ANYONE, I DIDN'T PLAN TO HARM ANYONE, I INVESTIGATED THE SCHOOL AND FOUND WHERE EVERYTHING WAS, I'M THE ONE WHO DID ANYTHING WORTH ANYTHING IN THE TRIALS AND MOST OF ALL, I STOPPED YOU!" He hissed in anger.

Momota scowled a little. "But it was because you stopped him that the plan was ruined!"

"You have no way of knowing if the plan would've worked, you based everything on your own damn theories." Saihara snapped.

"And news flash Shuichi, I was right." Ouma smiled.

Akamatsu put her face in her hands, and then rubbed them through her hair. "...You know what? I give up. You guys can hate each other, fine. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." She told them sincerely.

Everyone quieted down at that and then looked at each other silently.

Nobody spoke for minutes, 10 minutes even, and then the door open and a nurse came in.

"Hey everyone! I hope you're all getting along?" She said cheerfully. She had short black hair and tanned skin, her name tag said 'Rina'.

When nobody would speak, Akamatsu spoke up with a fake smile. "Yeah...we're doing okay...um, what did you need? We still have twenty minutes don't we?"

"Oh yes, don't worry. I just thought you might be interested in seeing this." She handed Akamatsu a magazine.

Akamatsu's eyes widened at the cover, it was Chabashira and Kiibo hugging and holding each other tightly, some wording in a heart next to it saying 'new couple?'. 

She opened the magazine and went straight to the pages about the interview, her mouth fell open in disbelief. 

"Tenko hints at Himiko and Angie's romantic relationship? Kokichi and Shuichi secretly dating? Tsumugi attempts suicide because of Shuichi's harsh words? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She hissed, the other's eyes widened in shock.

"Give me that!" Chabashira snapped, taking the magazine from her. "Oh no..." She groaned in horror.

Yumeno read what it said and slammed the magazine shut. "Oh that's great, that's fucking wonderful."

"What?" Momota asked. She threw the magazine at him, he barely caught it. His eyes widened as he read. "Kokichi cares deeply for everyone? Shuichi and Kokichi look forward to participating in the next game? Ryoma and Kirumi, possibly in love? This doesn't make any fucking sense!"

The nurse just waved it off. "They may have altered some things for a bit more excitement, but it's mostly the truth. And I just want to say," She grinned. "This latest season was my favorite, you guys were great."

"GET OUT!" Harukawa roared at her suddenly, making everyone jump a little. The nurse's eyes widened in fear and she ran out, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Kokichi took the magazine from Momota and read it, his eyes widened slightly and then he started laughing. "Wow, and I thought I was the liar. Oh hey look at this, Tenko they made you a love sick puppy." He snorted.

Chabashira froze and took the magazine back, reading more of it. "...Despite Angie and Himiko's relationship, Tenko desperatly follows after Himiko, refusing to take no for an answer. Just how low is she willing to go to make her love her?" Tears filled her eyes and her cheeks turned red.

"...This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me..." She threw the magazine on the floor and ran out of the room crying, Yumeno watched as she left, a look of concern on her face, but it was gone in a flash.

"So Tenko's desperate, I'm thirsty for Shuichi, Angie and Himiko are together, Kiibo's in love with Tenko, Kirumi's in love with Ryoma and is willing to do anything to apologize for killing him, including dirty things, Kiyo's a creep in love with this beloved sister, Shuichi drives people to suicide, Kaito has a crush on me and that's why he followed my plan, Maki's heartbroken because Kaito doesn't love her and nobody even mentioned Gonta, Rantaro or Ka-yay-day because they don't care about their existence!" Ouma explained cheerfully before bursting out in laughter.

Akamatsu's eyes got red and puffy as tears slowly slid down her cheeks, a lump in her throat that wouldn't go away no matter how much she swallowed. "...I need to be by myself for a while..." She headed out.

"Kaede..." Saihara trailed off sadly.

"Do you get it now? Nobody wants the truth anymore," Ouma smiled. "Tell the truth, and you get burned, lie and..." He chuckled. "You still get burned, only it doesn't hurt as much, cause guess what Shuichi? A lie is NEVER more painful than the truth, when you realize that you can come and apologize to me for ruining absolutely fucking everything." Ouma pushed himself out of the room without another word, a smile on his face as always.

Saihara bit his lip in silence, then glanced at Momota. "He's insane, isn't he?"

"...Well..." Momota rubbed the back of his head.

"Great thanks, glad to know you have your sidekicks back when he really needs it." Saihara walked out of the room and slammed the door loudly.

Momota took a deep breath and put his face in his hands.

It didn't take long for everyone else to head out of the room as well, by the time their group therapy session was up, everyone had left a long time ago.


	28. Amami and Shirogane: An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request, this is what was happening with Shirogane and Amami while everyone else was talking in group therapy.
> 
> In which I pull something that people will either despise or love.
> 
> Make sure you read the end notes.

Amami's hand was shaking as he gripped the door knob to Shirogane's room. She was being kept in here to make sure she wouldn't do anything else to herself.

From what he's heard, she tried to do it by jumping, but was caught on the roof.

He swallowed hard and let go of the knob. He can't...he doesn't...can he even face Shirogane right now? Can he bare to see...whatever it is he's going to see?

By now he's seen tons of corpses, he should be able to handle this, she's not even dead.

Just before he entered, someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amami glanced at the person, it was man, maybe a few years older than him. He had short brown hair with one piece that stuck up funny, and on of his eyes was bloodshot red while the other remained a normal greenish color. He was wearing a simple black suit. The man quickly carried on, not even sparing Amami a glance.

His eyebrows furrowed. 'He looks so familiar...' Shaking his head, Amami headed into Shirogane's room before he could chicken out.

The moment he saw her, it was like every emotion in Amami's body had left all at once.

She was there, laying in the hospital bed, her glasses were off and her hair was surprisingly clean. Her eyes were closed and for the first time in a long time, she looked relaxed.

Amami glanced around the small room, as he expected, many cameras were placed around, and many were unreachable. The security on her room was doubled after what happened, Amami had to get permission from three different nurses just to enter the room. 

They were watching him closely, making sure he didn't harm her, and for good reason.

"...Tsumugi?" He spoke just above a whisper, testing if she was awake. He sat down in a chair next to her bed.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him, but she didn't turn her head. She wouldn't speak, or move. 

"...A lot has happened since you uh...you know. Tenko and Kiibo did an interview, it was horrible, they kept asking such stupid questions it makes me sick. Kaede's having everyone else do a sort of group therapy session together, so they can hang out and talk." He explained.

Shirogane's eyes narrowed at him, she bit her lip.

"Shuichi and I talked about some stuff...he's really scared about going back in the game, can't really blame him," Amami swallowed hard. "And uhm, he said I should stop trying to look at you as who you were...and more as who you are now...so..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Tsumugi, I know it won't be easy...but I want to get to know you again, and maybe even...ah..." A dash of red covered Amami's cheeks as he struggled to get the words out.

Much to his shock, Shirogane's eyes watered and her bottom lip wobbled.

"Shit shit, no no no no no, I did NOT mean to make you cry!" He said in a panic, eyes wide.

She giggled a little, and her voice was like music to his ears. "You never were good with women crying..."

His eyes softened a little as he thought back to all the times he held her as she cried. He never did know what to do except hold her...

"Rantaro...I-I remember the things we talked about before...and the things we did..." Shirogane had her own blush forming on her cheeks. "Our feelings have changed...it's...it's not that easy anymore...I-I know I changed for the worse...but you're different too...not in a bad way, but different...so...I just want you to know..." She gripped the sheets of the hospital bed tightly as she trembled. "I still-"

He leaned over and placed his hand on her cheek, kissing her before she could say anything else.

Shirogane's eyes widened in surprise and she jumped, bashing her forehead against his. Their kiss broke and they both cried out in pain.

"W-What the hell!?" She shrieked, a blush on her cheeks.

"I-I don't know!" He shrugged in a panic, getting up from his seat and going to the corner of the room awkwardly.

She covered her face in embarrassment. "I-I just wanted to talk about that stuff, not do anything!"

"S-Sorry ah, you know I'm just gonna...yeah." Amami bolted out the door as quickly as possible, his heart beating out of his chest.

Her heart was beating like crazy as well, and she could still feel a tingling sensation on her lips that drove her crazy. 

Shirogane rammed her face into a pillow and screamed in both frustration and embarrassment.

~~~

_'Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot.'_ Amami chanted in his head as he got back to his own room, ignoring the concerned nurses outside his room and Shirogane's. He slammed the door shut before flopping over onto his bed, he shoved his head into his pillow.

Well...at least the others were probably getting along...

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, just to be clear, I will NOT make Amami and Shirogane an actual couple in this book, as I said in the tags everything would just be implied if there was anything, so I'm sorry if you guys are pissed that some romance leaked through, but I swear I won't lead it anywhere.
> 
> This was actually meant to help break the ice between them a bit and help them begin the friendship process.


	29. Yumeno and Chabashira: My Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just so you know you are free to request Shirogane again.
> 
> In which I start turning this book into an actual story instead of what feels like a billion one-shots.
> 
> Also, to the person who requested this, I was suppose to write about the interview...sort of uh, didn't?
> 
> I got caught up in the story while I was writing this and...I'll just let the chapter speak for itself.

Yumeno stormed off to Chabashira's room. They didn't have an appointment schedule, but she wanted to talk anyways. 

She bashed her fist on the door in anger. "TENKO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She hissed, thankful that the halls were empty. 

On the other side of the door, Chabashira sat against it in fear, hugging her knees tightly as she cried. Her whole body trembled with fear as Yumeno continued to pound on the door and try to turn the knob despite it being blocked by her.

She was thankful Yumeno wasn't as strong as her.

"OPEN IT! NOW!" She screamed in anger, Chabashira flinched badly as she cried.

Yumeno knew her knuckles would bruise, but she was desperate. She wanted Chabashira to open the door and talk to her about all this **~~(Not hide like a fucking coward)~~**.

"TENKO!" She shrieked, and before she knew it nurses were running towards her and grabbing her by the arms. She screamed as they dragged her away, but there was nothing she could do.

One of the nurses bit her lip and gave a gentle knock. "Tenko? It's me, Manani, your nurse...may I come in?" She asked softly.

Chabashira was panting, sweat slid down her face as she struggled to stand. With a shaking hand, she opened the door a little to see Manani standing there with a gentle smile.

"I-I don't want to talk to anyone anymore...I'm so sick of all of this! I-If this is what Danganronpa does to you then...you should've just left me in there!" She sobbed, hugging Manani tightly before she could stop herself.

"...Tenko...I know this must be so hard for you...but that's why we're trying to help. Honestly? I'm not the biggest fan of Danganronpa, I don't mind it, it's entertaining, but I'm not obsessed. The reason I became a nurse is because I wanted to find out what it was like for those who go through something like this... if it helps, you're all doing great in recovering...well, except for Mr.Ouma." She admitted.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...he's having trouble...accepting the reality of things. We've tried to explain the truth to him, but he won't listen. I'm afraid it'll keep him from ever walking again. I don't think he'll be able to truly recover until he accepts what happened." She sighed.

Chabashira's eyes widened at that. Of all people, she didn't really see Ouma having any recovery issues.

"...Listen, if you don't want to talk to anyone else...then we won't force you, you'll never have to see them again, I'll go fill out the paperwork right now. But ONLY after you talk to Ms.Yumeno one last time." Manani told her calmly.

She bit her lip, she was already trembling. "...She hates me."

"She does not."

"She blames me."

"She blames herself."

"I'm the reason she's suffering."

"You are the reason she's still alive."

"I want to die."

"So does she."

Chabashira swallowed hard. "...I-I'll see her one last time..."

~~~

Katsuki grunted into his phone. "Uh huh, yeah...they aren't gonna be happy. No, we'll make it work. Nah, we'll just threaten 'em if we need too, we've got all the power here. Sure, I can try, but there's rules against that, might be more tricky, mkay, goodbye." He hung up.

Team Danganronpa was always demanding more, trying to gain whatever they could, milking each season's casts for all their worth before they become old news.

He sat down and began filling out some paperwork. If they hated him for the interview, they were going to despise him for this.

~~~

"A photo shoot?" Amami questioned in confusion.

His nurse nodded with a smile. "Yes, it says here you and everyone else are going to be in a photo shoot this afternoon. They just want a couple pictures of you guys together."

Amami's eyes narrowed. It was never that simple.

~~~

Yumeno kicked her chair over in anger as she waited for Chabashira to show up. How dare she try and avoid seeing her.

When she heard the door open she froze where she stood, looking over at the door. Chabashira stuck her head in a little, still hiding from her.

"What the hell happened to you? You're such a pansy." Yumeno snapped.

Chabashira bit her lip. "And you're so angry..." She whispered.

"WHAT!?" She snapped.

Balling her hands into fists, Chabashira's eyes narrowed. "You heard me. You're so angry these days. Your mean to everyone, especially me, and you act like we're all against you! I just wanted to help you Himiko, but I was an idiot from the start," Her eyes watered but she barely noticed.

"...You didn't care about me from the very beginning...and you never will." She spoke softly, her voice cracking.

Yumeno stared at her in silence for a moment before looking off to the side. "I just need some time..." She whispered.

"TIME FOR WHAT!?" Chabashira screamed before she could stop herself, making Yumeno look back at her with wide eyes. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS HIDE YOUR PROBLEMS AND THEN LASH OUT AT EVERYONE ELSE FOR GOING THROUGH THINGS!"

Chabashira's eyes dulled as she cried. She felt so...hopeless. "I didn't want to love you...I never wanted to waste my heart on you...but I didn't get that choice Himiko, Danganronpa made that choice for me. Thanks to them, I have to feel things I can't stand. I have this weird hatred towards men, and I don't even know why. I love you and honestly..." She shook her head.

"I have no idea why I'd ever love you." Yumeno's eyes widened, her mouth fell open a little.

Wiping her tears away, Chabashira held her head up high. "So I'm done. I'm done talking to all of you, this is my last therapy session, cause frankly I can't stand the sight of any of you anymore. We all hate each other anyways, except for me! Me who's in love with you against my wishes. Do you get it Himiko? It's like a disgusting, unhealthy addiction. I want you, I love you more than I love myself, because they made me love you. I couldn't like anyone else even if I wanted to." She snapped.

Yumeno stayed silent, and Chabashira headed for the door.

"Being a survivor isn't as easy as it sounds." Chabashira froze, and slowly turned to face Yumeno. Yumeno stared at the ground with narrowed eyes.

"You have no idea how hard it is...watching person after person die while you get to keep going..."

Yumeno didn't even look upset, she just looked tired as her eyes water. "I didn't want to live Tenko. Once you died...I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die. It was because of your words that I kept going...but my surviving was meaningless..." The tears rolled down her cheeks. "...It should've been Angie who survived..."

Chabashira's eyes widened as a painful feeling jabbed her in the heart. 

That's how it always was wasn't it? 

It should've been _Yonaga._

She loves _Yonaga_.

She missed _Yonaga._

It was never about Chabashira.

"Wow..." She snapped. "You haven't changed at all. You're still a selfish bitch." She hissed.

Yumeno gasped a little as more tears slid down her face.

Part of Chabashira enjoyed it, glad to see Yumeno was finally in pain, just like she was. But the other part of her was dying inside, because the one she loved was hurting.

She went to put her had on the door knob, only to feel something wrap around her that froze her in her spot.

Yumeno hugged her tightly from behind as she cried, pressing her face into Chabashira's back. "...I'm sorry..." She whispered as she cried, her body trembling.

Chabashira's eyes widened, she felt tears roll down her own cheeks. 

She did this.

She made Yumeno hurt like this.

After a moment, Chabashira's eyes narrowed as she cried. She opened the door and stepped forward, forcing Yumeno to let her go.

She left for her room and didn't look back.

~~~

"Mr.Ouma I beg you to see reason. You are not the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Manani insisted desperately.

But Kokichi just scowled at her. He was laying in his bed with his arms crossed. "I'm not doing some stupid photo shoot, and as your leader you need to listen to me! SO FUCK OFF!" He shouted, grabbing the vase off the table next to his bed. He threw it at her and she jumped to dodge it. It hit the wall and shattered with a loud bang.

Manani ran out of his room quickly, rushing to find a broom to clean up the shards.

His arm fell to his side and Ouma's eyes widened. It felt numb in the spot where he had been shot by the crossbow.

 _'I was really shot. The killing game was real. I am NOT FICTIONAL!'_ He slammed his fist into his legs, trying to feel something.

_'I'm real.'_

_'I'm real.'_

_'I'M. FUCKING. REAL!'_


	30. A Photo shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I introduce someone new to the story and get carried away with writing, which is why this chapter is so frickin' long.

Everyone had been forced to go to the photo shoot, though none of them went quietly. There was a lot of screaming and struggling, but ultimately they went because of their contracts.

The shoot was set up on the roof of the hospital, many nurses at the ready in case something happened, they were all around the railing of the roof, to make sure nobody tried to jump. 

Due to their injuries, they couldn't leave the hospital, so this was the best spot they could do it in without interruptions.

"Alright, now that everything's set up we can start taking some photos. Let's see...I want one of K1-B0 and Ms.Shirogane." The photographer, Kousei, told them as he messed with his camera. He had messy blonde hair and tanned skin, he appeared to be in his thirties. 

Shirogane and Kiibo hesitantly stepped forward and stood in front of the camera with frowns on their faces. 

"Yeah the frowns ain't gonna work. Let's um...okay, Ms.Shirogane I want you to cross your arms and turn to the side, have a sad look on your face. Kiibo, I want you to face her back and hold out a hand a little, looking equally upset." He directed them, they followed his directions and posed how he told them too.

He took their picture quickly. "Nice...nice...now I want you to face him Ms.Shirogane, and you need to cry. Let's get the fan on her to make her hair fly around!" He ordered, one of his assistants turned the fan on her. "Keep your mouth open, as if yelling something at him, gesture and look at him as if outraged. Kiibo I want you to stare at her with a sad look on your face." He explained.

Shirogane and Kiibo rolled their eyes and got in position. Shirogane took a minute to tear up and once she was crying she posed. He took their picture a few times.

"Very nice, take a break, have some water. Alright Mr.Ouma, Mr.Saihara please come up."

Ouma and Saihara looked equally disgusted and came over in front of the camera.

"I'd like you two to share a kiss." He told them.

"Fuck no." Ouma commented with a blank face while Saihara looked ready to puke.

Kousei pinched his glabella. "Look kids, I don't have all day, the fans are demanding more from your relationship and it's my job to deliver."

"Nishishi, as much as I love my beloved Shuichi, I'd rather not show off our love to the world!" Ouma explained cheerfully.

Saihara scowled. "Don't call me that."

"I don't have all day you two, it's just one stupid kiss, could you act like adults for just a second?" Kousei snapped.

"Come on guys, just get it over with." Momota encouraged with a sigh.

"The sooner you do it the sooner this is over." Akamatsu pointed out.

Saihara and Ouma looked at each other and then sighed. "...Fine." Saihara nodded.

He hesitantly leaned down to kiss Ouma, but found himself getting slower as he got closer. Ouma cringed slightly and backed his head away as much as possible.

"No no no! Look relaxed! And happy!" Kousai groaned.

Ouma threw a bright, cheery grin on his face, Saihara awkwardly smiled, it couldn't look more forced.

"Mr.Saihara, I want you to place your hand on his cheek, Kokichi you'll reach your arm up and put it on his shoulder. Don't screw up or this will take more than one try and I'm sure none of us want that." He told them.

The others cringed for them, it was painful just watching.

But then, much to their surprise, Ouma spoke up.

"Now, I know you're the photographer and all, but may I put a suggestion? Wouldn't the fans be even more excited at something a little more...interesting?" Ouma smirked.

Kousei's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sure you could have us share some sweet innocent kiss, but I bet dozens of other pairings from previous seasons have done that, it's sooooo typical, and so totally boring," He explained, looking at his hand with disinterest. "So why don't we do something more exciting? Something that will send the fans into a craze."

Now Kousei looked interest. "...What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing drives a fan crazier than the anticipation, the wait, the desire to see more. Let me paint you a little picture," Ouma smiled. "A photo of us locking lips would be...nice to the fans, sure, but what about a picture that looks a little more...suggestive?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Messed up clothing, crazy hair, our faces so close it looks like we're about to kiss, a picture that looks more like we were caught in the act, not like we were forced into the act. Wouldn't that be much more entertaining?"

Kousei seemed to deeply consider his words, and then actually smiled a little. "I like your style kid. Give me a second to figure out the proper set up, you guys can have a couple minutes."

They headed over to the others and Saihara sighed in relief.

"That was almost impressive." Momota smirked, crossing his arms.

"For once I'm glad you spoke up." Saihara commented, a little smile of his own.

Ouma grinned and waved them off. "It was nothing, honestly that was so simple."

"How did you know that would work?" Akamatsu asked curiously.

He shrugged. "They're just looking to put on a show, it doesn't matter how we feel about each other, all he cares about is what the fans think. A picture like the one I suggested will keep them wanting more, and this way I don't have to lock lips with Shuichi." He cringed a little and even stuck his tongue out as if to say 'bleh'.

Saihara snorted. "No complaints here." But despite that, they still found themselves smiling a little.

After a few minutes of small talk, Kousei announced he was ready for them.

"Okay, we're gonna get you guys ready for the scene, Juuzou, Len." He snapped his fingers, his two male assistants rushed over and began messing with Ouma and Saihara's hair, then they dragged them to a fitting room they made out of curtains they hung up from polls and rope. 

When they came out, they were wearing their Danganronpa outfits, much to their discomfort. In a way, they felt more like themselves, but at the same time they wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off and put the robes back on.

Ouma stared at his checkered scarf longingly, it just felt...so nice to have it around his neck. And yet so...disgusting.

Saihara felt weird wearing his hat again, he felt like kind of a creep. But he also felt weirdly protected from the world.

"Alright, rough up their clothes a little, make it look like they were just fooling around." Kousei told them. 

They tried not to wince as their clothes were pulled and shoved on them. 

Ouma's scarf was untied but still around his neck, his shirt sliding off his shoulder slightly and his hair disheveled.

Saihara's hat was off and his hair was ruffled, the buttons on his shirt were undone somewhat.

"Perfect! Alright, let's have Mr.Saihara leaning over Mr.Ouma, put your hand out as if leaning on a wall by the way, we're going to edit the photo to make it look like you're in an alley or something." Kousei explained.

He awkwardly stuck his hand out, which looked very weird considering there wasn't any sort of wall. He towered over Ouma slightly.

"Try to look at each other with as much lust as possible, and Mr.Ouma, I want you to look out of breath, as if you just kissed. Get your faces a little closer, closer...don't back up, closer!" He snapped.

They could feel each other's breath on their lips, but they tried their best not to cringe. Ouma opened his mouth slightly to make it look like he was panting and forced himself to blush, which wasn't that hard, he was good at changing his facial expressions. Saihara did his best to look at him with lust, even though he wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it right, since he's never looked at anyone with lust before in his life. He just did his best to match Ouma's expression without looking too worn out.

Kousei smiled in approval. "Good, good." He snapped a few shots and then mumbled something to one of his assistants. "Mr.Saihara, grab him by the front of his shirt.

Saihara did as told and grabbed Ouma's shirt. Ouma did his best not to change his expression, even though he really wanted too.

"...Alright, perfect, good, very good." He told them as he took more photos. "Alright you're good."

They sighed in relief and Saihara immedientally backed up. 

"Okay, now we need a sweeter picture. Mr.Ouma, wrap your arms around Mr.Saihara's arm and give us an eye closed grin, Mr.Saihara just smile shyly.

They did as told and got in position. Saihara almost winced at how tight Ouma's hold was. He uh, he wasn't trying to break his arm or anything...right?

Kousei took the picture. "Good." He nodded.

Ouma pinched Saihara's arm. "OW!" Saihara shrieked and ripped his arm out of Ouma's hold. Ouma looked at him innocently.

"Oh, did that hurt?" He tilted his head.

Saihara scowled at him.

"Alright, chill out. Let's have Ms.Akamatsu and Mr.Saihara now. Okay, I watched some of the episodes from that season, surely you two will give me a kiss." Kousei said hopefully.

They both shifted uncomfortably, but Akamatsu sighed. "Well...if Shuichi's willing too, then I'd honestly just like to get it over with."

Saihara blushed slightly. "Uh...sure, why not?"

Ouma's eyes narrowed a little as he watched them get worked on by Kousei's assistants. They were talking and smiling as they got cleaned up. He pushed himself over to one of the corners of the roof, trying to ignore the nurses watching him closely.

Before he even realized it, Momota had walked over to him and set his arms on the railing, looking off into the distance. "Sup?"

"Oh you know, I'm flying a kite." He said sarcastically.

Momota rolled his eyes. "Come on, talk to me." 

Ouma raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like we're friends who talk to each other on a daily basis."

"I'm not saying anything like that, that'd be bullshit. But uh..." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I dunno, I just feel like...maybe...if we had met in a different time and place, we could've been friends...and now we sort of can, you know?" He admitted.

A painful feeling formed in Ouma's chest, he chose to ignore it. "...We can't trust each other."

"Why not?" Momota asked, feeling frustrated, the same frustration that always came to him when talking to Ouma. "What is it with you and trusting people? God have you ever trusted a single person in your life?"

Ouma's face went blank. "Sure. I trust everyone in D.I.C.E."

Momota winced slightly. A silence filled the air. It was a tense and painful silence, a silence that while it was uncomfortable, they didn't want to break it.

But they did anyways. "...Shit man...um...you, you know they aren't...well, they aren't real, right?" Momota asked awkwardly.

"They are real." Ouma said simply.

"They aren't."

"Liar."

"You know they aren't."

"You're lying."

"Why are you hiding from the truth?"

Ouma scowled. "Cause I don't like truth, is that a good enough answer for you Kaito? Is this over? Have we finished our little friendship talk?"

He sighed. "Dude, I get it, really. But if you keep this up, you're never going to recover, is that what you want?"

This made Ouma actually freeze, mouth open slightly to speak, but no words would come out. 

"None of us are ever gonna get through this if we don't talk to each other, as painful and difficult as it is..." Momota added calmly.

Ouma turned his head to glance at the photo shoot, Akamatsu held Saihara's face with her hands and was leaning over kissing him, Saihara's hands on her waists. "I can't stand him."

"...Yeah." Momota nodded.

"I want nothing to do with him." He added.

Momota waited patiently. 

A shadow covered Ouma's eyes. "That's why I feel like such an idiot for at a time thinking he could be trustworthy." Momota's eyes widened slightly.

"At first I was impressed, I thought he was impressive for admitting Kaede was the culprit, even though he knew what would happen to her. And then in the next trial he was willing to use methods such as lying to reach the right conclusion...and he relied on me, he relied on me to admit the truth. He wanted my opinion, me, the person who always lies, he didn't cast me aside because he thought I'd just lie about everything, he was prepared to believe what I told him, even knowing the risks..." Ouma's frown deepened.

"...For the first time in forever, it felt like somebody could see right through me. He knew I would tell the truth, he knew he could rely on me to help him figure out the case." Ouma admitted.

Momota looked back at the distance.

"...But then, in the fourth trial? When I knew exactly what happened and that Gonta was the culprit...I knew he'd hate me, I knew they'd all hate me, which was part of the plan anyways..." He trailed off.

"But?" Momota urged.

Ouma bit his lip. "I thought even after he hated me, he'd put that hatred aside and believe in my plan once he figured things out, but then when Maki tried to convince them she killed you, he fought against her like a dumbass and ruined the entire thing. We were so close...so fucking close..." He made a fist. "He took my victory away and was completely useless from the start. It's because of his poor detective skills that the killing game started in the first place." He hissed in anger.

Momota opened his mouth to say something, but found himself being silent with Ouma scowled at him.

"So there's the truth Kaito, the truth you love so much." His scowl turned into a cheerful grin. "Or maybe that was all a lie and I was just screwing with you~"

Momota couldn't believe all of that was a lie, it just...felt too genuine, he's not even sure someone as good at lying as Ouma could pull that off.

"Mr.Momota, it's your turn!" Kousei called to him. 

He sighed tiredly. "Guess I should go...thanks for talkin' to me...means more than you think." He told him sincerely.

Ouma snorted. "Oh please, you believed all that junk? You really are an idiot." He snickered.

Momota ignored him and walked over to the set up.

"Alright, Ms.Harukawa, I want you and Mr.Momota together. You'll give her a hug from behind and rest your chin on the top of your head while grinning, Ms.Harukawa will be blushing and pouting a little in embarrassment." Kousei explained.

Ouma huffed as he looked at all of his classmates. 

So much...there was so many things he wanted to tell them, so many truths he wishes they could know.

But it was like there was this wall between them. On one side of it was all his classmates learning to get along again and have fun, and then on the other side of the wall...was him, all alone, stuck in a wheelchair refusing to accept reality.

There was no space between, 

A feeling like jealousy was in his chest. He didn't want friends, not really. Friends just meant trusting people, something he hated. But it really pissed him off to not have all eyes on him.

He liked being the center of attention, he liked to put on a show.

And yet there was another part of his brain begging to not be the center of attention at all, a part of him that felt...weaker, more afraid, more insecure. It was strange. In a weird way he felt like two different people. 

He wished there was a way he could kill the weaker one.

Chabashira and Yumeno's pictures were up next, and neither of them were looking forward to it.

Out of everyone, Chabashira's the one who put up the biggest fight against it. She had no desire to see any of them anymore for any reason, but she had no choice.

"Alright, I want Ms.Chabashira on her knees in front of Yumeno, looking up at her hopefully. Yumeno, cross your arms and look down on her while smirking." Kousei explained as he adjusted his camera.

Chabashira scowled. "So act like a dog?"

"...Isn't that kind of cruel?" Yumeno asked awkwardly.

Kousei shrugged. "I dunno, I just take pictures. Fans love you two together, and a lot of men really dig it when a girl's desperate. As long as the magazine's sell, the picture will be good." 

"...Let's just get this over with." Chabashira spoke in a defeated tone, getting down on her knees.

Yumeno bit her lip and forced a smirk, crossing her arms and looking down on Chabashira as if she's so much better than her. Chabashira looked up at her with desperation clear on her face.

Kousei snapped a few pics. "Now, Team Danganronpa also requested some fanservice shots, so I'd like to get to those now. Don't worry, due to the rules of the contracts we can't show you guys as nude, so I want you girls to put on the bathing suits we picked out." He explained.

The girls cringed a little and the boys couldn't help feeling sorry for them, except for Gokuhara who was just a little confused as to what was going on.

They ended up taking a lot of different photos, some of just weird angles, others a little bit more revealing such as Chabashira not wearing the top part of a bikini but covering her chest with one arm, and then it was the boys turn. Most of them ended up shirtless and had to do all kinds of poses.

Afterwards, Kousei took a few more pictures with different people paired up and finally a few hours later they were done and free to go.

"That was exhausting." Tojo commented as they were all escorted back down to the right hospital floor.

"No kidding." Amami sighed tiredly.

Saihara took a deep breath. "I guess it could've been worse."

"Yeah, none of us had to be naked." Akamatsu pointed out.

Chabashira scoffed. "Close to it though."

"Remember when Himiko tripped and knocked over one of the lights?" Ouma snickered.

Yumeno scowled. "It was an accident." 

Harukawa smiled slightly. "The good news is they shouldn't need another photo-shoot from us any time soon."

"Nyahaha, very true. We can all hopefully focus more on recovering." Yonaga spoke cheerfully.

As they walked, somebody came out of a room up ahead. It was the boy Amami had seen before, with the red eye.

"He looks so familiar and I don't know why." He commented.

The others looked at him.

Shirogane tensed up. "I know him... Izuru Kamukura, the second season's protagonist." Their eyes widened.

"What's he doing here? That season happened years ago." Saihara frowned.

"I've heard rumors about that season. One of the participants had a murder so extreme and a personality so twisted he couldn't recover fully afterwards, supposedly he's in a coma." Shirogane explained.

Akamatsu raised an eyebrow. "So you think he's visiting someone?"

"Possibly. It could be multiple people. There was a lot of rumors about that season, but everything's a bit fuzzy, I don't remember it clearly." She told them.

Hoshi tsked. "It's not our problem, let's hurry up back to our rooms. No reason to bother him."

"I guess you're right." Saihara nodded and the nurse continued leading them down the hall. 

They passed the boy and he turned and looked at them with interest before turning to the nurse he had been speaking with before. "May I visit Chiaki Nanami now?"

She smiled. "Certainly, please follow me, although I'm sure you know where her room is by now." They began walking.

"Who are those guys?" He asked.

"Oh, they're the cast of the latest season of Danganronpa, maybe you should visit sometime! I think they'd feel better talking to someone who's been through a season before."

He didn't respond as she opened the door to Nanami's room, moving aside to let him enter.

 _'The 53rd season already finished...knowing Danganronpa the 54th season will be out shortly.'_ He sighed tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on until told otherwise, Hinata is now a character that you may have speak with people! But only people of the V3 cast.
> 
> And just to be clear, he's not Kamukura, he's Hinata, Shirogane's only referring to him as Kamukura because that's who she remembers him as.


	31. Yonaga and Gokuhara: Student Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I barely had any inspiration for this. Writing Gokuhara is extremely difficult.

Yonaga hummed softly as she painted the walls of the one on one therapy room. She had snuck in some paints when no one was looking.

The wall was covered in splashes of paint, all different colors of the rainbow.

When she heard the door open she didn't bother turning her head, she knew it was just Gokuhara.

"Gonta here to talk with Angie." He greeted nervously.

Yonaga smiled sweetly. "What do you see Gonta? When you look at the paint?"

He blinked and stared at the rainbow she had made out of paint. "...A butterfly." He smiled.

"Nyahaha, I agree." She said cheerfully.

"...Gonta wonders what happened to student council." He frowned.

Yonaga froze, and slowly set down her paintbrush on the ground, still smiling. "There is no more student council I'm afraid, now that we are not in school. We are not students." She explained.

He looked disappointed. "...Atua not real, is he?" Her eyes widened.

"...Gonta...not as stupid as people think...Gonta knows that...that things Gonta thought he knew are wrong." He teared up a little.

His tears slowly slid down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. "...Does this mean Gonta should stop believing?"

Yonaga wouldn't face him, she didn't want him to see her frowning face. 

Slowly, she smiled and spun around to look at him cheerfully. "Do not be afraid Gonta. You do not need Atua's guidance." Those words made her want to puke.

He looked at her tearfully. "Gonta no need Atua?"

"Gonta is already a true gentleman, so you do not need Atua anymore. Nyahaha, you're going to be fine." She told him happily.

He trembled and slowly hugged her. "Gonta thanks you...Gonta work hard to stay true gentleman." He smiled.

Yonaga smiled into the hug, despite the hint of sadness in her eyes. "...Good, I'd never want you to change."


	32. Tojo and Hoshi: What We're Like Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual abuse.

When Tojo had first woken up, she noticed immediate changes in her thinking process.

It was so clear before, she lived to serve people. She would work for their happiness and never for her own. It was so obvious.

But now...it didn't feel right.

She had memories from who she was before, everything was fuzzy. She felt gross, like somebody had touched her all over, but she doesn't even remember it happening.

They aren't allowed to know about who they use to be, they're suppose to forget. None of them can even go home after this, they will all have to live on Team Danganronpa property for the rest of their lives, or until Team Danganronpa is willing to break the contract.

Tojo stared down at her hands with wide eyes, her mouth shut tightly as she gnawed on her bottom lip. 

Who was she? Who was she really? Before she was Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid? Who was she before she was a work of fiction?

The door opened and Hoshi walked in, he was a little taller than he was in the game, but that didn't surprise her. She looked different as well, her hair rested on her shoulders, unlike in the game when she had short hair.

"Hey Kirumi." He greeted shortly, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"...I suppose we should speak about...what happened." She commented.

He shook his head. "I'd actually rather not...I don't like thinking about it."

"...I understand. So, what was your life like before all this? Do you remember?" She asked calmly.

Hoshi frowned and stared up at the ceiling. "Before, I didn't feel anything, now I feel lots of things. I feel sad at the little things, like when I see Kokichi in a wheelchair...and then I feel kind of happy, like when I don't have a nightmare during the night I usually wake up smiling. I don't really feel angry about anything that happened in the game, and I'm not mad at anyone either. Why bother being upset with them? It's not gonna change what happened." He shrugged.

She smiled. "I think that is a good attitude to have. It must help with recovery."

"The only difficult part is that I can't smoke. I've never spoke a cigarette in my life, but the game gave me an addiction to it, since in my character's past I use to smoke all the time." He sighed.

Her smile faded. "...It's weird how different everything, we're still the same people in the same bodies, and yet...nothing feels familiar. I have a feeling though...that I don't want to remember who I was." She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"...I can't get this sensation out of my body, as if I'm being touched, and it fills me with a strange discomfort. I'm guessing I didn't have the best life before Danganronpa...which is probably why I signed up to do it." She explained softly.

"We all have something we're carrying, some reason that we chose to forget who we were. We all signed up voluntarily...I'm disgusted with myself." He admitted.

She nodded. "I feel the same way...oh and um, sorry about the magazine...I can't believe of all people they pair up...they would choose a...a culprit and a victim." She swallowed hard.

Hoshi sighed tiredly. "It's fine, not your fault. Blame all the sick fucks out there who'd actually ship us together."

"I feel bad for the people who support Danganronpa...their lives must be...really sad." Tojo looked down to her lap. 

"Let them be sad, I don't care about them. They're the reason we were put through this hell." He snapped.

Tojo bit her lip. "There's this desire in me to make people happy...to please others. It's like I don't know how to care for myself first." 

"Then let's start changing that. What do you want to do Kirumi?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. She balled her hands into fists. "I...I want...I think I want to just be by myself for a little bit."

Hoshi smiled a little. "Then go, I won't stop you."

She smiled in thanks and stood up, it took her nearly a minute to make herself leave, but she did it, and for the first time in forever she felt a little freedom.


	33. Hinata and Ouma: Suicide

After visiting so many of his friends, perhaps it would be best for Hinata to visit someone from the latest season. After all, he knows exactly what they're all going through, maybe he can help.

He decided to visit the one having the most trouble recovering, Kokichi Ouma. 

Since he didn't watch the latest season, all he got was the recap papers of what happened, he really didn't know what to expect, but he knew it couldn't be good when the nurses offered him headache medicine for when he was done.

When he entered Ouma's room, he saw the boy sitting up in his hospital bed. Ouma grinned brightly at him.

"Oh you're Izuru! I saw you in the hall before! Protagonist of the second season right? Veryyy nice." He smirked.

"You can call me Hajime, but yes that's me, nice to meet you." He greeted calmly, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

Ouma's smirk never left. "Nah I think I'll stick with Izuru! So what brings a celebrity like you to my room?"

"I wanted to talk to you a little about what you went through in the game, to help with your recovery. I never saw the latest season, but I read the recap papers and I believe that your death was a suicide." He commented.

"Wooow, I can't believe how quick you were to bring up such a triggering topic," He teared up and pouted. "I guess you really don't care about anyone, huh Izuru?"

Hinata ignored his tears. "So what was it? What happened?"

"Just set up the greatest plan to beat the mastermind ever, only to have it ruined. I crushed myself in a hydraulic press, pretty nasty work." He said casually, as if it was impressive.

"Huh, beat the mastermind? Interesting..." Hinata trailed off, smiling a little.

Ouma raised an eyebrow. "What of it? Of course I was trying to beat them. But of course everyone else was a pussy and wouldn't help out, they're all completely useless, I actually hate them all."

"...I see, I think I'm beginning to get a better picture of what kind of person you are." Hinata commented, an image of a certain white haired boy appeared in his head.

He scoffed. "We haven't even been talking for five minutes."

Hinata smirked a little in amusement. "I read about some of the crazy things you pulled, and about Miu and Gonta." He groaned.

"So let me guess, you wanna rant about how upset you are? That's all anyone does when they talk to me." He snapped.

Now it was Hinata's turn to scoff. "Please, trust me when I say you are nothing compared to someone who was in my killing game." He sighed tiredly, just thinking about his craziness made Hinata's head spin.

Ouma's face went blank. "Are you saying I was boring?"

"No, you were certainly entertaining to read about, but I still think there was a lot more stupid in my simulation." Hinata told him.

"Nishishi, how rude of you to say that to your leader. I should have you killed for that." He smirked evilly.

Hinata barely cared. "Uh huh, sure. So Kokichi, tell me about the game, how it was for you and all that."

"Obviously I adored it! Except that's a lie, I hated it." He pouted. "Honestly I was the only person even trying to escape, everyone else was useless."

He smiled a little, a tad amused. '...That sounds familiar.'

Ouma went on to explain everything he did in the game, including his involvement in Iruma and Gokuhara's deaths.

"Sounds like a lot happened, but that's to be expected," He smirked a little. "If you don't mind Kokichi, I'd love for you to come with me to meet a buddy of mine from the second season. I think you guys will get alone."

Ouma looked at him curiously. "Huh? Really?" He tilted his head. "I don't get along with anyone." He said innocently.

"Yeah but this guy...isn't like most people." Hinata commented a little awkwardly.

He shrugged. "Sure why not? But I'm gonna need a few minutes to get in my chair."

"Sure thing." Hinata left his room and shut the door, he could hear Ouma inside messing with his wheelchair.

Part of him thinks this may be a mistake, he's about to introduce some kid to one of the most dangerous people on earth...

Nagito Komaeda.


	34. Akamatsu and Shirogane: We Are Fictional

Hinata and Ouma stepped into the hospital room.

A boy with pale white skin and fluffy white hair was laying asleep, his face was calm. One of his hands was wrapped in a bandage.

"So the rumors are true? He's in a coma?" Ouma questioned.

"A coma? No," Hinata chuckled. "Right now he's just resting. We let the rumors of him being in a coma spread so that nobody would bother him for pictures or interviews or anything like that, since he certainly couldn't handle it."

Ouma frowned. "How long has he been here?"

"...A couple years, five to be exact." He explained. Ouma raised an eyebrow. 

"What's wrong with him?"

Hinata scoffed. "What isn't wrong with him? Like I said, the game fucked with him mentally and psychically. His left hand is useless, and he has a lot of issues related to trauma. If you cover his mouth he'll have a full blown panic attack. He still insists the game was real, and because of that...he can't seem to recover." Hinata spoke slowly, a sadness in his eyes.

Ouma's eyes narrowed at him. "What is he to you? Your boyfriend?" 

When he said this Hinata laughed. "Um, no, in fact I'm pretty sure he hates me. I'm not certain though, I've never...visited him when he was awake." He admitted, the sadness in his eyes returning.

"You haven't spoken to him in five years?" Ouma asked.

"Nope...I've been too busy visiting everyone else. The game messed up everyone really badly, the only ones who're up and going around like me are the survivors. Everyone else is still messed up, especially him and my friend Chiaki Nanami." Hinata explained.

Ouma blinked. "Why do you bother?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him curiously.

He shrugged. "I mean its been five years, they're obviously never going to recover, so why do you keep coming back? You were in a killing game, how can you feel anything except resentment?" He chuckled a little, thinking about his relationship with his classmates bitterly.

But Hinata just smiled softly. "...I can't hate them...not under the circumstances we were facing, not even Komaeda," He looked at the sleeping boy longingly, his hand balling into a fist.

"...Kokichi, what would you want to do in your next life?" He asked suddenly, making Ouma look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" 

Hinata looked at him. "Assuming you would be reborn after death, and not because of a simulation, what would you want to do?"

Ouma's face went blank, immedientally his thoughts went to D.I.C.E and all the false memories he had with them.

"Nishishi, no clue! But I'll humor you and ask you the same question, what would you do?" He smirked.

Hinata frowned a little, then looked down at the ground. "...In my next life...I want to be me, and meet them all again." He spoke calmly, looking at Komaeda.

He continued on before Ouma could speak. "In a world where I don't have to care about talent, or worry about death, or question how much I trust someone. I just want us to hang out like normal classmates, where everything's okay." 

A hint of guilt built up in Ouma's chest. Huh...

He wasn't thinking about his classmates at all when Hinata asked him that question.

He was thinking about people who didn't even exist...

Silently, Ouma pushed himself out of the room, Hinata didn't bother trying to stop him, he had a lot to think about.

~~~

Shirogane shifted uncomfortably under the nurses gaze. Due to her recent attempt to take her life, she was being watched, even during her therapy session with Akamatsu.

But she wasn't allowed to speak or move unless Shirogane tried to hurt herself.

Akamatsu stepped into the room, giving the nurse a smile. She had already known about the nurse before arriving.

She sat down in front of Shirogane and smiled softly. "Hey Tsumugi." She greeted.

"...Kaede, I need to get something off my chest." Shirogane told her. Akamatsu blinked, and slowly nodded.

Shirogane took a deep breath, placing one hand over where her heart was. "I wanted to tell you how thankful I am to know you're not mad at me, it truly means a lot. But the thing you need to know is... during the killing game, p-part of me was aware of what I was doing." She admitted nervously.

Slowly, Akamatsu's eyes began to widen, her mouth fell open a little.

"I didn't say anything because I knew if I did nobody would be on my side anymore, but I think I can trust you with this. I knew...I knew the whole time that what I was doing was fucked up. But I couldn't help myself! It was like my brain and body were being directed to do certain things, and while I still had control over myself, it was like this need to follow what I was feeling. It's like how Tenko still hates men but she doesn't know why. Something drives her to feel that way and she can't do anything to control it, it's like that. I know what I did was wrong and I couldn't feel more guilty. But the reason I'm telling you is because...I LOVE DANGANRONPA!" She shouted tearfully.

Akamatsu let out a gasp of shock.

"I love Danganronpa so much, and I crave it...I feel like I need to watch it, to be it, to just have it be mine...I've always felt that way...which is why..." Shirogane's tears dripped onto her robe.

She stared into Akamatsu's eyes as she cried. "When I escaped the killing game with Rantaro and the others...I asked them to let me go into the next season."

Akamatsu began to tremble.

"So I'm...I'm not as innocent as I pretended to be. And it's funny...I have this deep hatred towards you, Shuichi and Kokichi," She smiled bitterly as she cried. "Because you guys tried to kill my precious Danganronpa...and I couldn't forgive that, I still can't. And yet another part of me is screaming inside...why do I feel this way?"

Akamatsu stared at her silently, and then slowly raised her arms out to the sides, then with a blank face, she allowed herself to fall back. Shirogane's eyes widened and she gasped in horror as Akamatsu and the chair fell back.

A loud crash could be heard, and the nurse flinched slightly but still didn't move, she was only ordered to watch Shirogane.

Pain filled Akamatsu's back, legs and arms as she crashed into the hard floor, but she wasn't bothered in the slightest. "Who cares?"

Shirogane froze, eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What?" She stuttered.

"...It doesn't matter." Akamatsu commented.

"I don't understand..." Shirogane frowned.

Akamatsu slowly smiled. "...it doesn't matter Tsumugi. I can't believe I'm finally realizing that. Tsumugi, our real selves were wiped away when we joined Danganronpa," She started laughing, not a creepy or crazy laugh, just genuine happy laughter. "We're fictional characters Tsumugi, anything we do from this point on is absolutely pointless!"

"What?" Shirogane gasped.

"Think about it, the people outside this hospital don't care about us, they care about our characters, and the game. I mean really, our existence doesn't even matter anymore!" She said cheerfully. "So whatever we did to each other doesn't matter anymore either, cause we're all fictional, being forced to think and feel certain things...Look at us, acting as if we're so important." She snickered.

Slowly, Shirogane joined her in the laughter, covering her mouth slightly with her hand. "I-I guess it is kind of silly... I killed you in the game, but it was still just a simulation, it's not really any different then if we were playing a game together and my character killed yours, and then five minutes later it doesn't even matter anymore!"

"Exactly! This whole time we've been fighting our feelings, and that's why we couldn't recover. We're fictional Tsumugi, we aren't important to society anymore," She smiled. "There's no longer any pressure about anything! We can do whatever we want, because we aren't even real!"

They continued to laugh and cheer about this fact for nearly ten minutes, laughing so hard that they began to cry. The nurse looked at them with pity, but didn't say anything.

When the laughter began to stop, Shirogane found herself crying again, trembling in her seat.

Akamatsu sat up with wide eyes. "Oh no, no no no no no, Tsumugi please don't cry, it's okay." She got up and hugged her tightly.

Shirogane shook her head fiercely as she cried, eyes shut tightly. "I took your existence away...and I...I might end up going back for a third time, and I'll forget all of you just like how I forgot everyone before besides Rantaro, because my memories will be too warped to remember..."

"You don't need to worry about that I- the new friends you'll make in the next killing game you're in?...They'll be there for you, they'll help you recover." Akamatsu reassured her.

She looked at Akamatsu tearfully and then looked down. "It's not fair...I don't want you to not exist...or Rantaro, or any of the others...I want you all to be real and to be my classmates! I want us all to be friends!" She cried.

"Tsumugi, no matter where you go, or who you become, I swear," She gripped Shirogane's shoulders tightly and smiled softly at her, looking her in the eyes. "We will always be friends, regardless of what happened in the game. I forgive you, so you don't need to be sad anymore."

Despite those words, Shirogane continued to cry silently as she stared into Akamatsu's eyes, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Do me a favor Tsumugi? Become the Ultimate Survivor and do your best to protect everyone okay? A killing game where you get to survive, and get to make new friends, and beat the mastermind without losing anyone...is a killing game worth playing."

~~~

Ouma took a deep breath and entered Komaeda's hospital room. He had to know, he had questions that he needed answers too, and this was the only place he was gonna get them.

Komaeda was sitting up in bed reading a book, he looked over at Ouma in surprise. "Uh hi, can I help you?" He asked politely.

This...was not gonna be easy.


	35. Ouma and Komaeda/Saihara and Hinata: The Villain Of The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it takes everything I have to not make Komaeda and Hinata romantically involved.

Komaeda tilted his head curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kokichi Ouma, I'm one of the participants from Danganronpa 53." He explained with a frown.

The moment he said that, the boy's eyes sparkled in delight. "I read all about you guys! I got a recap of the whole thing, it was insane."

Ouma pushed himself further into the room, closing the door behind him. "I need to ask you some things...cause I'm not sure there's anyone else in the entire world who can." He admitted.

Komaeda smiled. "Well okay, ask me anything."

"Do you feel bad about the things you did to your classmates even though you know your way of thinking was right?" Ouma asked quickly, trying to get the words out before he said some stupid lie.

He had read a recap himself, the one for the season two killing game, he'd be lying if he said wasn't shocked at everything this boy did.

Komaeda looked a little surprise, and then smiled rather sadly down at his lap. "...You're having trouble recovering too huh?"

He didn't respond.

"The truth? No, I don't. My actions at the time were right and I can't regret them. Everything I did was while having my classmates best interests at heart, it would be insulting to regret those actions." He explained with a smile.

Ouma pushed himself a little closer, so he was right next to the bed. "I hear all of your classmates except the survivors are struggling, why is that?" It was taking actual energy to keep from lying or being sarcastic, it was like the other version of him inside was holding off his Danganronpa 53 personality with all his might.

It made his head hurt, but he ignored it.

Komaeda bit his lip. "...I'm not sure...I think it's because of lack of communication. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." He smiled slightly.

Ouma's eyes slowly widened as he watched what Komaeda was doing.

He was raising his left hand no problem, and even moved the fingers effortlessly. 

"I told them I couldn't feel anything, that my hand was useless, and at first it was. For the first month or so it truly was...but then it got better." He admitted, looking at his hand rather sadly.

"Then why the hell are you pretending?" Ouma asked in disbelief.

Komaeda frowned, setting his hand down again. "I can't leave, not yet. I'm not going to leave until I see Hajime...one last time." His hands balled into fists.

Ouma swallowed hard. "He visits you...but you're always asleep..."

"I end up sleeping a lot to pass the time. It's probably just...heh, back luck." He smiled slightly at that.

"...So why not say something? Get Hinata to visit you when you're awake?" He questioned.

Komaeda shook his head, eyes narrowed. "If he wanted to see me when I was awake, he'd ask the nurses when a good time to visit would be and then he'd go. He's choosing not too. I'm not going to leave the hospital until he visits me. Right now I'm still acting like I'm messed up in the head, which I don't think I am now? Even I can see some of the crazy I caused. And of course my hand also keeps me here."

"Don't you get bored being here with nobody visiting you?" Ouma asked with a frown.

Komaeda's hands balled into fists. "...Yeah, I do...but I'm not looking forward to being let out of the hospital either, but I'm running out of time. I can't, not yet. If I leave the hospital, I'll never be the same again," Ouma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I need to see Hajime, just once before then."

He was determined, anyone could see that, and to pretend you weren't okay for five years...it must've been really tough.

But even so, Ouma couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I'll help you!" He said without thinking, Komaeda's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked in shock.

Ouma's mouth fell open slightly. He could just play it off as a lie...but...

A part of him really wanted to help this boy **~~because he reminds him of himself~~**.

"I'll bring Izuru to you!" He explained.

Komaeda's eyes narrowed. "His name is Hajime. B-But would you really?"

"Mhm! Just give me a little time to work it out, and I'll make sure he visits you today! Just make sure you stay awake!" He spoke with determination.

Komaeda actually teared up a little. "...Thank you...you have no idea what that means to me."

Ouma grinned brightly. "Nishishi, just watch, an Ultimate Supreme Leader can do anything."

He expected harsh words, for him to explain that talents weren't real, to try and force him to face reality.

But instead, Komaeda just smiled. "I'm sure that's true, thank you."

He hated the way those words felt so good and yet so terrible at the same time.

~~~

Hinata took a deep breath and entered Saihara's room. Saihara was just sitting up looking out the window, but he turned to face the door when he heard it open. His eyes widened in a little in confusion.

"Uh...hi?" He greeted awkwardly.

Hinata closed the door. "Hey there, I'm Hajime Hinata, from the season two killing game." He greeted.

Saihara nodded hesitantly. "O-Oh...nice to meet you."

"I've been going around talking to you guys, the doctors thought it might help with your recovery." Hinata explained, sitting down next to the bed.

Saihara bit his lip. "I see..."

"Why don't you tell me a bit about your classmates?" He asked.

"Okay...let's see...there's Kaede, she was my friend in the game, we got along great...but then she died...because of my poor detective skills...and then there's Rantaro-"

Suddenly the door flew open, and Ouma pushed himself in quickly.

"Wha- Kokichi?" Saihara snapped. "You can't just enter-"

"Izuru! You need to come with me quickly!" He cut Saihara off, grabbing Hinata's arm and trying to pull him off of his seat.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Just come with me, hurry up!" He whined childishly.

Saihara glared at him. "We were in the middle of a conversation, Kokichi."

"And I'm sure whatever it is isn't nearly as important as this, HURRY UP!" He snapped.

Hinata sighed tiredly. "We'll continue this later I suppose."

Saihara growled and stood up from his bed. "Kokichi what is wrong with you!? You can't just barge in here like that and demand he goes with you-"

"That's nice, can you yell and walk? We gotta go." Ouma told them quickly, trying to push Hinata out.

Hesitantly Hinata began walking out, a pissed off Saihara followed them.

They went all the way to Komaeda's room, making him raise an eyebrow. "What are we doing here? He's not gonna be awake."

Ouma grinned and opened the door. "Surprise!"

Hinata's eyes widened, his mouth fell open slightly when he saw Komaeda sitting up and smiling at him. "K-Komaeda..."

The boy grinned brightly at him. "Hinata...you finally came..."

Saihara watched with wide eyes as Hinata rushed forward and hugged Komaeda tightly.

"None of his classmates are recovering besides the survivors," Ouma spoke up from next to him. Saihara glanced at him in surprise, but Ouma stared at Komaeda and Hinata.

He smiled a little. "I figured it'd make him feel pretty good to see him awake and doing well."

"...You did this...for them?" He questioned in surprise.

Ouma smirked a little, ignoring how badly his hands hurt. He had pushed himself as quickly as possible in the wheelchair, making his hands incredibly sore. "A leader takes care of his people."

Saihara opened his mouth a little to say something, a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue. But he held it back and instead chose to smile. He was glad to see the two boys reunited.

"I can't believe you're finally awake," Hinata spoke with relief, tears built up in his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to talk to you...it just...it never...felt like the right time."

Komaeda bit his lip. "Hinata, we can spend time talking now...but there's something you need to know..." 

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"...It was decided a year ago that once I recover...I have to go back in for another season." He admitted bitterly.

Ouma, Saihara and Hinata froze, mouths falling open slightly.

Komaeda smiled rather sadly. "My character was one of the most popular in Danganronpa history...now that its been so long, they want to bring me back...so...I'm glad I got to see you...while I still know who you are."

A painful feeling filled Ouma's gut as his eyes widened in horror and slight rage. He thought back to what Komaeda had told him, how he wanted to see Hinata one last time, before it was too late...

His hands balled into fists and he began to tremble.

Saihara was in shock, this boy...after years of being stuck in here...the first thing he'd get to do is go back in? 

That's...

Not fair...

He slowly looked at Ouma with wide eyes, slight rage could be seen. 

It was because of him that this was happening. He brought them together. He showed that Komaeda was okay.

Ouma slowly looked him in the eyes and flinched. He didn't mean to do this. He wasn't trying to-

...

Ouma slowly smirked a little, an evil glint in his eyes as he stared at Saihara.

Saihara's eyes widened in anger, and before anyone could say anything, he punched Ouma in the face.

He fell out of his wheelchair, much to the nurses shock, multiple nurses rushed over to help him, and Komaeda and Hinata looked over in surprise.

"You haven't changed at all. I thought you actually did something to be nice for once, that's the last time I think that! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He hissed in anger.

Ouma stayed silent and made no move to get off the ground.

Saihara growled and stormed off before anyone could stop him.

"...What can I say?" Ouma mumbled a little, his eyes dulled. 

"I'm the villain of the story, what did you expect?"

The nurses helped him into his chair and took him back to his room so they could check him for injuries.

"Wow..." Komaeda commented.

"I know." Hinata nodded with a tired sigh.

Komaeda smiled slightly. "They're us."

"I know!" Hinata groaned, making Komaeda laugh a little.


	36. Yumeno and Yonaga + Chabashira: I Can See Things Through Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault
> 
> Probably gonna have to change this to 'Not Rated' just because of this chapter.

Yonaga stepped into the room happily, Yumeno was waiting for her. "Greetings Himiko." She said cheerfully.

"...I love you." Yumeno spoke suddenly, making her freeze in her spot.

"...Huh?" Her mouth fell open slightly.

Yumeno blushed a little and looked down at her lap with narrowed eyes. "I love you Angie... I know you already know that...but I wanted to confess properly.

Yonaga blinked, and then glanced at the wall. "Have you made up with Tenko yet?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Did you even hear what I just said?"

Yonaga closed her eyes. She knew what she was going to do was cruel, but she had no choice. "I assume that's a no. I don't see why you don't forgive her."

"What the hell are you talking about Angie? I can't stand her and she can't stand me!" She snapped.

"That's actually impossible," Yonaga told her happily. "Tenko will be forced to love you for the rest of her life, it's a part of her system now thanks to Danganronpa, no matter what she can never stop loving you, that's what the game decided for her."

"B-But that's not my fault..." Yumeno trailed off.

Yonaga smiled. "Who said it was? You didn't ask for it, and she didn't even believe in Atua, and she was obnoxious in the game, always bothering you. She really didn't deserve to live right?"

"...That's not true...sure she was extreme, but she gave up her life for me..." Yumeno explained in a mumbled.

"Nyahaha, and her sacrifice is admirable, but that's all. Anyways, so you love me hm? That's cute." She said simply.

Yumeno's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"That you love me, that's cute. Too bad it's not how you really feel." She smiled.

Yumeno began to tremble. "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Have you not figured it out?" She tilted her head. "You didn't fall in love with me after the game ended, you fell for me during the game. Those feelings are as fictional as Tenko's love for you. And now you'll be stuck being in love with me until you die."

Her eyes widened even more, and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Now you understand right? That feeling Tenko has? She'll never get what she wants, just like you," Yonaga gave her an eye closed smile. "Consider your love lives over."

Tears filled her eyes. "Our feelings can't be lies like that...they just can't..." She had suspected that before, but she never wanted to think about that possibility.

"But they are! And thanks to that you won't be able to ever have a happy relationship with anyone, because your mind will always crave me, someone you can't have. At least you and Tenko can suffer together!" Yonaga told her cheerfully.

A look of despair filled Yumeno's eyes, but slowly, it began to dull, until her eyes were empty of emotion. "...I see..."

For the first time since they woke up, Yumeno truly felt the pain Chabashira had been dealing with this whole time. The realization that she can never love anyone else, and will forever be stuck knowing the person she loves won't love her back.

It was...so fucked up.

Before Yonaga could say anything more, Yumeno ran out of the room in tears.

She smiled to herself, looking down at her hands.

_'You must hate me...for saying such things to you...but I will take on that hatred, so that you can change it into happiness.'_

~~~

Yumeno knocked on Chabashira's door softly, a calm look on her face.

Slowly, the door opened, but when Chabashira saw it was her she was ready to slam it shut.

"I know you're angry. I'm not even really here to talk. May I please come in?" She asked softly.

Chabashira's eyes narrowed in disgust. It was the love she felt for Yumeno that made her open the door. She hated that she couldn't hate her.

Yumeno stepped into the room slowly and walked over to the hospital bed as Chabashira shut the door.

Then she proceeded to take off her clothes, making Chabashira's eyes widened.

She slipped the robe off effortlessly, revealing her naked body. She turned around so Chabashira could see the front of her. "You're right, I've been unfair to you Tenko. I've been so cruel to you and it was wrong... I've been going through a lot of anger and guilt, some directed at you but not entirely. I was so selfish, so selfish I hate myself even more. So I'm here to make things right."

Yumeno fell back onto the hospital bed and kept her arms at her sides and legs together. She stared at Chabashira calmly. "You want me? You can have me."

Chabashira's mouth had fallen open as she stared at Yumeno's body. Her chest was small, but not so much it was unflattering. She was a very small and skinny person, but not enough to see bones. Her skin was pale, and smooth, not a single blemish could be seen.

She was perfect, so perfect and beautiful, it made Chabashira's heart beat out of her chest.

"I know you want me Tenko, you said so yourself. So I won't stop you. You can do whatever you want to me. I deserve it, and so you do, for completely different reasons." Yumeno spoke dully, a look of emptiness in her eyes.

She just didn't care anymore.

Chabashira's cheeks were warm, and every part of her body twitched with anticipation. Her mind was running wild as she thought about all the things she's been wanting to do to Yumeno for so long, just to be able to touch her smooth skin be enough, or maybe a single kiss.

But here she was, offering Chabashira everything she had been wanting. She had given her the green light to do whatever.

Taking a shaking step forward, Chabashira made her way to the bed. She wanted this so badly, and her body wasn't taking no for an answer.

But there was another part of her brain speaking to her, in low whispers. _'No...'_

She stood next to the bed, looking down at Yumeno's body with lust in her eyes. Yumeno stared up at her, not a single emotion in her eyes except defeat.

_'It's not right...not like this...'_ Chabashira bent down, her eyes were on Yumeno's lips, which were getting closer and closer to hers the further she leaned down.

'DON'T DO IT!' At the last moment Chabashira bit her lip in frustration and stood up straight again, eyes shut tightly. "I-I can't..."

Yumeno blinked once, then twice, then her eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't do it...I...I can't!" Chabashira exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I told you it's okay, I don't care anymore Tenko! You can do anything. I'm giving myself to you! You deserve to have me if that's what you want!" She explained quickly, sitting up and looking at her with desperation.

Chabashira swallowed hard, a lump in her throat. "No...I-I can't..."

Yumeno grabbed her hand gently, looking her in the eyes. "It's okay...just do it...you know you want to...and I can't stand to make you hurt anymore...don't ignore how you feel... don't ignore what your body desires because of me..." She teared up slightly. "I need to do this Tenko... not just for you, but so that I can feel like I got what I deserve."

She leaned over, and Chabashira's eyes widened as Yumeno's lips were on her neck. She moaned a little, but it came out more as a grunt. "N-No...this...this is wrong...I can't..."

"Just relax," Yumeno spoke in a low whisper, nice and soft, it gave Chabashira shivers. "Just let me make you feel good...you want this...you know you want this...so just enjoy it..." She took Chabashira's hand and guided it to her chest. Chabashira let out a choking noise as Yumeno made her press her hand on her breast.

She felt over heated, and she wanted more. She wanted Yumeno to keep sucking her neck, and she wanted to keep touching her.

But it was _so fucking wrong_ , and she knew it.

Her brain was screaming at her. _'It's okay, this is what you want, this feels good, you love her, you love her, you love her, YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOVE HER!'_

_'...Stop...please...stop...'_ Chabashira felt tears build up in her eyes as Yumeno's hand slipped into her robe, tracing down her stomach and then her thighs, slowly trying to get between them.

_'...Stop it...stop it... **STOP IT!'** _And she did. Chabashira forced her hand off Yumeno's chest and instead wrapped her arms around Yumeno's body, pulling her into a tight hug.

Yumeno's eyes widened slightly in mild confusion as she was forced to stop kissing her neck.

"...That's enough..." Chabashira smiled softly, eyes red and puffy as her tears began to fear. "You've done more than enough Himiko..."

The room was quiet, the only sound being their breathing.

"...I understand your anger, and your sadness...I understand it because I went through it too, I still am. I know you feel like everyone is against you Himiko, like your opinion doesn't even matter, that's why you're always trying to make it matter right? As a way of proving your existence. But it's alright now...you don't have to do this for me Himiko. The thing I really wanted, more than anything..." Chabashira broke the hug and set her hands down on Yumeno's shoulders.

She smiled softly as she looked into Yumeno's eyes. "Was to be able to see you be happy."

Yumeno's eyes widened a little more, before they began to close. "Tenko, do you think in another time and place... we could've been friends?"

"...I do...I really do." She spoke softly, a little fear in her eyes as she hugged Yumeno once more. And for the first time since they've been there, Yumeno hugged her back, and everything felt okay.

They were so...afraid, afraid of what the future would bring them.

But maybe...maybe they wouldn't have to face it alone.


	37. Momota and Saihara + Ouma: You're Not As Bad As You Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on guys I'll be taking matters into my own hands in order to start bringing the book to a close.
> 
> It's time for these characters to get their happy endings wouldn't you say?

Momota took a deep breath. It took a lot of begging to set this up, but he just had to hope it'd be worth it. He was in one of the one on one therapy rooms, and he had a table set up with two chairs and an empty spot.

It took lying to Saihara and begging on his knees to Ouma to get them both to show up, and when they did, neither looked even the tiniest bit happy.

"What's he doing here?" Saihara snapped, glaring at Ouma.

"Right...about that, so...you two are going to talk." Momota smiled.

Ouma scowled. "Wow, didn't even tell him what was going on, I don't know if I'm impressed or disgusted."

Saihara scoffed. "I'm not doing this."

"Come on, please guys, just try, five minutes, please?" Momota begged hopefully.

Ouma and Saihara stared at him, then glanced at each other.

Then, Ouma smirked. "Well, I know I can do this, can you?"

Saihara sneered. "Trust me I'll be fine." He snapped. He sat down in one of the chairs and Ouma pushed himself up to the table. Momota sat down in the other chair.

"Great start. Okay. First, just tell me what happened, why are you guys mad?" Momota asked.

Saihara and Ouma immedientally burst out in fits of rage, yelling about everything that happened and why the other was at fault.

Momota held up his hand, making them stop. "Two very good points," Not that he could understand a word they said. "Okay, let's try something. Kokichi, give Shuichi a sincere compliment."

He snorted. "You must be joking." Saihara glared at him.

"Come on, tell him what you were telling me before on the roof." Saihara's glare turned into a look of curiosity.

Ouma bit his lip and thought for a moment, then he took a deep breath. "...When you showed us all that Kaede was the culprit despite being so close to her...I guess that was pretty admirable." He admitted.

Saihara stared him down, as if waiting for him to declare it was a lie. When he didn't, he nodded stiffly. "...Thanks. It wasn't easy."

"Good, good. Okay, Shuichi your turn." Momota smiled, a little hope building in his chest.

Saihara rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. "...Even though you were a difficult little-"

"Shuichi," Momota snapped, cutting him off. "Try again."

He huffed. "...You were pretty helpful during the third trial..." He admitted.

Ouma smirked. "Yeah, that whole falling through the floor thing? Totally planned that." Saihara snorted and Momota swore he saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Alright, that went better than expected. Now, I want you each to say a flaw about the other." Momota told them.

"Ha, easy. You're a liar." Saihara snapped.

"You trust too easily." He retorted.

"You make things difficult on purpose."

"You hide from truths that are too painful for you."

Saihara scowled. "We both do that." He snapped. 

"Uh, guys-" Momota started.

Ouma made a fist. "You can be oblivious."

"You're too untrusting." Saihara snapped.

"Guys-" Momota tried again, they just weren't listening to him anymore.

Ouma began to tremble. "You know what else you are!?"

"What!?" Saihara hissed, slamming his fist on the table in anger.

But just like that, Ouma's whole body relaxed, and a rather sad look appeared on his face. "...The only person in there that I thought could be trustworthy."

Saihara froze in his seat at that comment. "...Oh..."

A painful silence filled the room, but then Ouma grinned brightly.

"Except that's a lie. Obviously I thought people like Gonta were trustworthy too." He grinned.

Saihara just nodded numbly. It was in the back of his mind, the whiteboard he found in Ouma's room...he already knew, but he ignored it.

"Okay...let's...say more nice things this time." Momota told them awkwardly.

Neither said anything for a few moments, and for a second Momota thought it was going to stay that way, but then Saihara spoke up and said something that shocked him.

"...You were right..." He spoke in a near whisper. Ouma blinked and stared at him with a blank face.

Saihara stared at the table sadly, a dull look in his eyes. "...We're all fictional...and so was the school...the killing game...that was all a big lie...and it was unbearable..." He teared up a little and began to tremble. "But we aren't any better now than we were then...and at least then...we all existed...here? We're nothing..." He sniffed. 

Ouma opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't think of anything to say. His head was pounding. Half of him felt sadness and guilt, and the other half was demanding his cheerful attitude and stupid lies.

"You said a lie was never as painful as the truth right?...Well...congratulations Kokichi, I give up...you were right, you were always right..." He hiccuped, looking at Ouma with guilt clear in his eyes as he cried. 

"I just wish I'd listened to you.."

Momota watched them silently, he wanted so badly to jump in and help them, to make them both feel better, but he knew he couldn't

He had to let them face this themselves.

"...Sometimes...the truth can be better," Ouma started, Saihara stared at him in disbelief. "Sure it hurts, it hurts so bad you wanna die. But...a lie is temporary, the truth is forever. And if you're living a lie, then why bother living at all? Those who lie to themselves are the worst in my book." Ouma commented rather dully.

Saihara frowned, then swallowed hard. "...You didn't kill Miu." Ouma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"She died because she attacked first...she had it coming..." Saihara admitted softly.

"Well...just for the record...you didn't cause Tsumugi's attempt at suicide." Saihara froze.

Ouma bit his lip and stared at the table with dull eyes. "She tried to die because she's suicidal and that's what suicidal people do."

Saihara felt his tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm so sick of all of this...I've never wanted to die so badly..."

"If you're gonna end it, I don't recommend using a hydraulic press, it hurts like a bitch." He joked.

That earned him a weak laugh from Saihara as he cried. "That...must've been really painful."

Momota flinched at the memory. He was the one who pressed the buttons, and helped him to the press. It was horrific, and thinking about it made him want to puke.

"...Why did you do that to Hajime and Nagito?" Saihara asked sadly.

Ouma bit his lip. "...I wasn't trying to hurt them. I never wanted to hurt anyone in this whole thing. I just wanted to beat the mastermind, and protect everyone still alive. Nagito didn't tell me about his deal with Team Danganronpa, all he told me was that he had to see Izuru. I just liked that they were together after so long..." He admitted.

Saihara's eyes widened, He could see Komaeda in Ouma, and he was certain Ouma saw Hinata in him.

So similar...yet so different.

" _That_ is the truth." Ouma added after a moment of silence.

Momota took this chance to chime in. "Guys, we're all pretty fucked up, and we all did things we regret...and we're all pissed at each other...but if we keep holding onto all this hatred we're never going to recover...so...can you please find it in your hearts to forgive each other? You don't have to be friends, just don't be enemies." He told them.

The boys looked at each other, and thought hard about everything that happened.

There was so much to talk about, so many things they had to discuss...

But maybe there wasn't that big of a rush.

Saihara smiled softly. "...I guess so. I will if you do," He told Ouma, offering his hand. "We don't have to be friends...but let's agree to let go of the past, okay?"

Ouma stared at his hand with wide eyes, and he almost took it with his own.

But at the last moment, something kept him from doing so, and he knew he couldn't let this happen. He scoffed. "It's not that easy. besides, I'm still pissed at you."

Momota and Saihara's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Saihara asked in disbelief.

Ouma smirked cruelly at him. "Did you really think I'd just forgive you? That's cute. Also, I was lying before. I mean really, I just want to protect everyone? Ha, like I actually care about you guys. There's a reason none of you were labeled under trustworthy."

Saihara felt rage boil up inside his chest. "YOU-"

"Is this because of what Team Danganronpa wants?" Momota asked suddenly, making both boys freeze.

"If you two recover, you'll be forced back into another killing game, that's what the rumors are. Due to the contracts, they can't put you back in if you aren't recovered enough. Somebody who can't walk and somebody stuck in a depressed angry state wouldn't be considered recovered. You may have been able to hide your real intentions before, but not this time." Momota told him seriously.

Ouma's mouth fell open slightly, and he scowled darkly. "What nonsense. You can die in a hole for all I care you idiot! Stop talking like you know anything about me!" He shouted.

_'Why?...'_

"I don't care about any of you, I never did and I never will. A supreme leader doesn't need ANYONE!" He hissed, pushing himself towards the door.

_'Why is it that...'_

He slammed the door shut behind him and began to head for this room, his head pounding and his chest boiling with anger and fear.

_'You can see right through me?'_

He was getting weaker, and he knew it. He couldn't let them break him, if he broke, he'd recover, and if he recovered...

They'd have to go back.

_'What's the point in recovering if I'll just have to go through that all over again? I can find a way to survive without the use of my legs...I won't let them do it...they can't erase my memories...'_ Ouma trembled.

An imagine of D.I.C.E appeared in his mind.

_'I miss you...'_

He wouldn't let Team Danganronpa take away the people he cared about, fictional or not.


End file.
